PLACERES DE LA NOCHE
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Sherrilyn Kenyon, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, o escenas fuertes, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 0

**Prólogo**

**_Una leyenda Griega_**

**Acostumbrado a las riquezas desde el momento de su nacimiento, Terrence de Tracia manejaba su carisma**

**Y su encanto con la misma destreza que empuñaba la espada. Valeroso y audaz, regía a los que lo**

**Rodeaban mostrando en toda ocasión el lado más apasionado de su carácter.**

**Ardiente, salvaje e impaciente, su vida siempre era arriesgada. No conocía el peligro, no establecía**

**Límites. El mundo era su alimento y había prometido saciarse.**

**Con la fuerza de Ares, el cuerpo y el rostro de Adonis y los sensuales dones de Afrodita se veía acosado**

**Por toda mujer que posase los ojos en él. Lo deseaban y soñaban con poseer al orgulloso príncipe**

**Guerrero cuyas caricias –según se aseguraba– eran lo más cercano al goce paradisíaco que una mujer Pudiese conocer.**

**Pero no era un hombre cuyo corazón se domase con facilidad.**

**Vivía intensamente, aprovechando cada instante, gozando de todos sus sentidos y satisfaciendo todos**

**Y cada uno de sus salvajes deseos. Gozaba dando placer tanto como recibiéndolo.**

**Las escasas mujeres que habían logrado pasar una noche de éxtasis a su lado, trataban con despótico**

**Desprecio a aquéllas que sólo podían soñar con acariciar aquel exquisito cuerpo.**

**Porque él era la ****Pasión****. El ****Deseo****. Sensual y ardiente.**

**Un guerrero desde su nacimiento, respetado y temido por todo el que lo conocía. En la época en la que el Imperio Romano era invencible, se encargó él solo de rechazar su avance con la misma destreza.**

**Que un héroe, y llenó su nombre y su reino de riquezas y gloria. Durante un tiempo, se dijo que sería el**

**Soberano de todo el mundo conocido.**

**Hasta que un brutal acto de traición lo convirtió en el Soberano de la Noche.**

**Ahora camina por el sombrío reino que separa la Vida del Inframundo. No es ni hombre ni bestia; su naturaleza es completamente diferente.**

**Es la ****Soledad****. La ****Oscuridad****.**

**Una sombra nocturna.**

**Un espíritu incansable y solitario cuyo destino no es otro que salvar a los humanos que lo desprecian**

**Y lo temen. No conocerá la paz ni el descanso hasta que encuentre a la mujer que esté dispuesta a no**

**Traicionarlo. Un corazón puro que vea más allá de su lado tenebroso y lo devuelva a la luz**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**–****Pues yo digo que deberíamos meterlo en un hormiguero y arrojarle unas miguitas de pan.**

**Candy White rió ante la sugerencia de Selena. Su hermana mayor siempre conseguía hacerla**

**Reír, sin importar la tragedia en la que estuviese inmersa. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo,**

**Sentada en el puesto donde Selena leía el tarot y las líneas de la mano en Jackson Square una fría**

**Tarde de domingo, en lugar de estar metida en la cama con las mantas hasta las orejas.**

**Todavía sonriendo ante la imagen de millones de hormigas mordisqueando el pálido y blandengue**

**Cuerpo de Cliff, Amanda echó un vistazo a los turistas que atestaban la zona comercial de Nueva Orleáns,**

**Aun en un oscuro día de noviembre.**

**El aroma del café de achicoria caliente y de los ****beignets ****llegaba flotando desde el Café Du Monde y cruzaba la calle, mientras los coches pasaban zumbando a unos metros de allí. Tanto las nubes como el cielo tenían un color gris plomizo que casaba a la perfección con el humor huraño de **

**La mayoría de los vendedores ambulantes de Jackson Square ni siquiera se molestaba en colocar los**

**puestos durante el invierno, pero su hermana Selena consideraba que el suyo era un tesoro tan importante**

**como la Catedral de San Louis, que se alzaba tras ellas.**

**Menudo tesoro...**

**La sencilla mesa donde echaba las cartas estaba cubierta por una faldilla púrpura que había hecho su madre, añadiendo unos «encantamientos» especiales conocidos tan sólo por su familia.**

**Madam Selene****, la «Señora de la Luna» –como Selena era conocida–, estaba sentada tras la mesita**

**con una ancha falda de ante verde, un jersey de punto morado y un enorme abrigo negro y plateado.**

**La extraña indumentaria de su hermana contrastaba enormemente con los vaqueros desgastados de Candy, su jersey rosa de ochos y su polar color café. **

**Pero Candy siempre había preferido vestirse de**

**modo discreto. A diferencia de su extravagante familia, odiaba destacar. Prefería confundirse con el entorno.**

**–****He terminado con los hombres –dijo Candy–. Nell fue la última parada del tren a ninguna parte.**

**Estoy cansada de desperdiciar mi tiempo y mis energías con ellos. De ahora en adelante, voy a dedicar**

**toda mi atención a la contabilidad.**

**Selena frunció los labios con disgusto mientras barajaba las cartas del tarot.**

**–****¿Contabilidad? ¿Estás segura de que no te cambiaron al nacer?**

**Candy soltó una débil carcajada.**

**–****En realidad, estoy segura de que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Me gustaría que mi verdadera familia me**

**reclamara antes de que sea demasiado tarde y se manifieste cualquier rareza.**

**Selena se rió de ella, mientras disponía las cartas de tarot para leerlas.**

**–****¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?**

**–****Soy demasiado remilgada e histérica –dijo Candy, con las mismas palabras que su madre y sus ocho hermanas mayores solían usar para referirse a ella.**

**–****Bueno, sí, eso también. Pero estoy pensando que lo que necesitas es ampliar tus horizontes. Deja de ir detrás de esos tipos con corbata apretada, que no dejan de quejarse y llorar a su mami porque no tienen vida. **

**Tú, hermanita, necesitas una ****sexo escapada ****con un hombre que acelere tu corazón. Me refiero a alguien verdaderamente imprudente y salvaje.**

**–****¿Alguien como Bill? –preguntó Candy con una sonrisa, pensando en el marido de Selena, que era aún más remilgado que ella.**

**Selena negó con la cabeza.**

**–****¡Oh, no!, eso es diferente. Mira, en nuestro caso, yo soy la salvaje y la imprudente, la que lo salva de caer en el aburrimiento. **

**Por eso nos complementamos a la perfección. Pero tú no te complementas.**

**Tú y tus novios ocupáis los primeros peldaños en la escalera que lleva a la Ciudad del Aburrimiento.**

**–****Oye, me gustan mis tipos aburridos. Son dignos de confianza y no tienes que preocuparte por sus subidas de testosterona. Soy una chica beta; en todo.**

**Selena resopló y siguió sacando cartas.**

**–****Me da la sensación de que necesitas unas cuantas sesiones con Grace.**

**Amanda hizo una mueca burlona.**

**–****¡Ja! como si necesitase una cita con una sexóloga que se ha casado con un esclavo sexual griego al que invocó a través de un libro… No, gracias.**

**A pesar de sus palabras, a Candy le caía bastante bien Grace Alexander. **

**A diferencia de la multitud de amigos extravagantes de Selena, Grace siempre había sido felizmente normal y con los pies bien plantados en el suelo.**

**–****Por cierto, ¿cómo le va?**

**–****Estupendamente. Niklos aprendió a andar hace dos días y ahora no hay quien lo pare. **

**Candy sonrió al imaginarse al adorable bebé rubio y a su hermana melliza. Le encantaba hacer de canguro cuando Grace y Julian salían.**

**–****¿Cuándo está previsto que dé a luz?**

**–****A primeros de marzo.**

**–****Supongo que estarán encantados –dijo, con un pequeño aguijonazo de celos. Siempre había deseado**

**una casa llena de niños, pero a los veintiséis sus perspectivas parecían ser escasas. Especialmente, porque no encontraba ningún hombre dispuesto a tener descendencia con una mujer cuya familia al completo era demente.**

**–****¿Sabes? –siguió Selena con esa mirada especulativa que hacía que Candy se estremeciera–. Julian tiene un hermano, también víctima de una maldición que lo condena a permanecer en un libro. Podrías**

**intentar…**

**–****Rotundamente no, gracias. Recuerda que soy la única que aborrece toda esta basura paranormal.**

**Quiero un hombre ****humano****, normal y agradable, no un demonio.**

**–****Príapo es un dios griego, no un demonio.**

**–****En mi manual, las dos cosas se parecen bastante. Créeme, ya me he cansado de vivir en una casa**

**con nueve personas lanzando hechizos y todo ese rollo del ****abracadabra****. Quiero normalidad en mi vida.**

**–****La normalidad es aburrida.**

**–****¿Por qué no la pruebas antes de darle la patada?**

**Selena se rió.**

**–****Algún día, hermanita, vas a tener que aceptar la otra mitad de tus genes.**

**Candy hizo caso omiso de esas palabras mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a su ex-prometido.**

**Había creído sinceramente que Nell era el hombre de su vida. Un administrativo agradable, tranquilo y medianamente atractivo, al que ella había tomado por su media naranja.**

**Hasta que conoció a su familia.**

**¡Uf! Durante los seis últimos meses había dado largas a la presentación, sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir.**

**Pero él había insistido tanto que, al final, la última noche cedió.**

**Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar a su hermana gemela, Annie, recibiéndolo en la puerta**

**Ataviada de pies a cabeza con la vestimenta gótica que usaba para perseguir vampiros. El conjunto se**

**Completaba con una ballesta que Annie se empeñó en mostrarle, además de su colección completa de**

**shurikens****.**

**«Ésta es especial. Puede abrir la cabeza de un vampiro a más de doscientos metros».**

**Por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, su madre y sus tres hermanas mayores estaban preparando un**

**Hechizo de protección para Annie en la cocina.**

**Y lo peor, lo más horrible, llegó cuando Nell bebió inadvertidamente de la taza de Annie, que contenía**

**Su poción energética hecha a base de cuajada, tabasco, yema de huevo y hojas de té.**

**Tuvo arcadas durante una hora.**

**Más tarde, Nell la llevó a casa en su coche.**

**«No puedo casarme con una mujer con semejante familia», ****le dijo mientras ella le devolvía el anillo**

**De compromiso. «****¡Dios Santo! ¿Y si tuviésemos hijos? ¿Te imaginas que ocurriría si alguno de ellos fuese**

**Así de rarito?»**

**Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Candy pensó que aún sería capaz de matar a toda su familia por la**

**Vergüenza que le hicieron pasar. ¿Tanto les habría costado comportarse con normalidad tan sólo durante Una cena?**

**¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no había nacido en una familia corriente, en la que nadie creyese en fantasmas,**

**duendes, demonios ni brujas?**

**Pensándolo bien, ¡dos de sus hermanas aún creían en Papá Noel! **

**¿Cómo aguantaba su padre, un hombre maravillosamente normal, todas esas necedades? Definitivamente,**

**Se merecía que lo santificaran por su paciencia.**

**– ****¡Eh, chicas!**

**Candy abrió los ojos para ver cómo Annie se acercaba.**

**Vale, genial.**

**¿Qué vendría después? ¿La atropellaría un autobús?**

**El día de hoy va mejorando…**

**Quería muchísimo a su hermana gemela, pero no en ese preciso momento. En ese momento deseaba**

**Que le ocurrieran cosas espantosas. Que le ocurriese algo desagradablemente doloroso.**

**Como era habitual, Annie iba vestida íntegramente de negro. Pantalones de cuero, jersey de cuello Vuelto y abrigo largo, también de cuero. **

**Llevaba la abundante y ondulada melena Rubia con reflejos**

**Cobrizos recogida en una larga coleta y sus ojos, de un verde obscuro, lanzaban destellos. Tenía las mejillas Arreboladas y caminaba alegremente.**

**"****¡Ay, no! ¡Iba de cacería!"**

**Amanda suspiró. ¿Cómo demonios podían proceder del mismo óvulo?**

**Annie rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, sacó un trozo de papel y lo colocó sobre la mesa,**

**Frente a Selena.**

**–****Necesito tus conocimientos. Esto es griego, ¿verdad?**

**Sin responder a la pregunta, Selena apartó las cartas y echó un vistazo a la nota. Frunció el ceño.**

**– ****¿De dónde lo has sacado?**

**–****Lo tenía un vampiro que pulverizamos anoche. ¿Qué dice?**

**–****«****El Cazador Oscuro está cerca. Desiderius debe prepararse****».**

**Annie se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sopesaba las palabras.**

**– ****¿Alguna idea sobre el significado?**

**Selena se encogió de hombros mientras le devolvía el papel.**

**–****Nunca he oído hablar de ningún Cazador Oscuro, ni del tal Desiderius.**

**–****Eric dice que «Cazador Oscuro» es una clave con la que se refieren a uno de nosotros. ¿Qué crees?**

**–****preguntó Annie.**

**Candy ya había escuchado bastante. ¡Por Dios! Cómo odiaba cuando empezaban con toda esa basura**

**ocultista, demoníaca y vampírica. ¿Por qué no maduraban y se incorporaban al mundo real?**

**–****Chicas –dijo levantándose–, os veré luego.**

**Annie la agarró del brazo cuando comenzaba a alejarse.**

**– ****¡Oye! No estarás todavía dolida por lo de Nell, ¿verdad?**

**–****Por supuesto que lo estoy. Sé que lo hicisteis todo a propósito.**

**Sin preocuparse en absoluto por haber sido la culpable de la ruptura del compromiso de su hermana, Annie le soltó el brazo.**

**–****Lo hicimos por tu bien.**

**– ****¡Oh, claro! Muy bien –le dijo con una falsa sonrisa–. Gracias por cuidar de mí. ¿Por qué no me metes Un dedo en el ojo cuando quieras divertirte?**

**–****Venga, Candy –le dijo Annie con su expresión más adorable, la que conseguía que su padre le Perdonara cualquier cosa. **

**Pero con ella no funcionaba; al contrario, la irritaba más–. Puede que no te**

**Guste lo que hacemos, pero nos quieres. Y no puedes casarte con un administrativo estirado que no**

**Acepta lo que somos.**

**– ****¿Lo que ****somos****? –preguntó Candy perpleja–. No me incluyas en esa locura. Yo soy la única con**

**Los genes recesivos normales y corrientes. Vosotras sois las que…**

**– ****¡Annie!**

**Cndy se alejó al ver que el novio de Annie –tan gótico como ella– se acercaba a la carrera. Eric**

**St. James era sólo un par de centímetros más alto que ellas, pero no resultaba extraño, teniendo en cuenta que medían un metro setenta y cinco. Tenía el pelo negro y lo llevaba de punta, con un mechón Morado. Podría haber sido muy mono si no llevase un pendiente en la nariz, y si se dedicara a buscar un**

**Trabajo a tiempo completo… o a mantenerlo.**

**¡Y dejase de cazar vampiros, claro!**

**–****Gary ha averiguado algo sobre ese grupo de vampiros –le dijo Eric a Annie–. Vamos a intentar pillarlos**

**Antes de que oscurezca.**

**– ****¿Estáis preparados?**

**Si Candy seguía poniendo los ojos en blanco de aquella forma, se quedaría ciega.**

**–****Chicos, algún día vais a matar a un humano sin querer. ¿Os acordáis de aquella ocasión en la que**

**Atacasteis a un grupo de fanáticos de Anne Rice y Lestat, en el cementerio?**

**Eric le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.**

**–****Nadie acabó herido, y a los turistas les encantó.**

**Annie volvió a dirigirse a Selena.**

**– ****¿Puedes investigar un poco y ver si averiguas algo sobre Desiderius y el Cazador Oscuro?**

**–****Venga, Annie, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes eso? –le dijo Eric enfadado–. Los vampiros**

**Están jugando con nosotros. Lo de «Cazador Oscuro» no es más que un término tonto que no significa**

**Nada.**

**Selena y Annie lo ignoraron.**

**–****Claro–dijo Selena–, aunque es posible que Gary pudiese ayudarte.**

**Eric suspiró disgustado.**

**–****Dijo que tampoco lo había oído nunca. –Miró a Annie indignado–. Lo cual significa que no es nada.**

**Annie apartó la mano de Eric de su hombro y continuó ignorándolo.**

**–****Puesto que está escrito en griego, apuesto que uno de tus amigos profesores de la universidad podría Sernos de más utilidad.**

**Selena asintió.**

**–****Esta noche le preguntaré a Julian cuando vaya a casa de Grace.**

**–****Gracias. –Annie miró a Candy, que se encontraba a su espalda–. No te preocupes por Nell. He**

**Encontrado al chico perfecto para ti. Lo conocimos hace un par de semanas.**

**– ****¡Oh, Señor! –Jadeó Candy–. Ni una sola cita a ciegas más preparada por ti. Todavía no me he recuperado**

**De la última, y eso que fue hace cuatro años.**

**Selena se rió.**

**– ****¿Te refieres al domador de caimanes?**

**–****Sí –contestó Candy–. ****Cocodrilo Mitch****; el que intentó que acabase como merienda de su mascota, Big Marte.**

**Annie resopló.**

**–****No es cierto. Sólo intentaba mostrarte lo que hacía para ganarse la vida.**

**–****Déjame decirte algo: el día que dejes que Eric te meta la cabeza entre las mandíbulas de un caimán**

**Vivo, podrás protestar. Hasta entonces, siendo yo la experta en la halitosis de caimán, mantengo la Opinión de que Mitch sólo buscaba un aperitivo fácil.**

**Annie le sacó la lengua antes de agarrar la mano de Eric y salir disparada calle abajo, con él a remolque. Candy se frotó la frente mientras observaba a aquellos dos haciéndose ojitos el uno al otro; eso Probaba que había alguien reservado para cada persona. Sin importar lo rara que pudiese ser esa persona.**

**Muy mal le tenía que ir para no encontrar a ese alguien.**

**–****Me voy a casa a ponerme de mal humor.**

**–****Escucha –le dijo Selena antes de que pudiese marcharse–. ¿Por qué no cancelo mi cita de esta noche con Grace y nos vamos tú y yo a hacer algo? ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas diminutas salchichas a la brasa en honor a Nell?**

**Candy sonrió, agradecida por la idea. No era de extrañar que adorase a su familia. A pesar del caos, todos la cuidaban con mucho cariño.**

**–****No, gracias. Puedo hacer las Vienesas a la brasa yo misma. Además, Ann empezará a repartir Golpes y se morirá si no le preguntas a Julian por su Cazador Oscuro.**

**–****Vale, pero si cambias de idea, dímelo. ¡Ah!, y mientras estás en casa, ¿por qué no llamas a Tiyana y Le dices que prepare un hechizo para encoger el pene de Nell?**

**Candy se rió a carcajadas. Vale, había ocasiones en las que tener una hermana que era Suma Sacerdotisa De vudú, resultaba bastante útil.**

**–****Confía en mí, no podría encogérselo más. –Le guiñó un ojo a Selena–. Nos vemos luego.**

**#######**

**Esa misma tarde, Amanda se sobresaltó al escuchar el teléfono; la había despertado de sus ensoñaciones.**

**Dejando el libro a un lado, descolgó el auricular.**

**Era Annie.**

**–****Oye, hermanita, ¿puedes ir a mi casa y sacar a Terminator a dar una vuelta?**

**Candy rechinó los dientes ante la petición que solía recibir, como mínimo, dos veces a la semana.**

**– ****¡Venga, Annie! ¿Por qué no lo has sacado tú?**

**–****No sabía que se me iba a hacer tan tarde. Por favor. Se hará pis en mi cama como protesta si no Vas a por él.**

**– ****¿Sabes, Annie? Tengo una vida.**

**–****Sí, ya. Como si no estuvieses sentada sola en el sofá, leyendo la última novela de Kinley MacGregor Y poniéndote morada de trufas de chocolate, como si el mañana no existiera.**

**Candy arqueó una ceja al fijarse en la cantidad de envoltorios de trufas esparcidos sobre la mesa, Y en la novela «Sólo a ti» que estaba junto al teléfono.**

**¡Joder! Odiaba cuando sus hermanas hacían eso.**

**– ****¡Venga! –Le pidió Annie–. Te prometo que seré simpática con tu próximo novio.**

**Dejó escapar un suspiro; sabía que no podía negarles nada a sus hermanas. Ésa era su mayor debilidad.**

**–****Si no vivieses al final de la calle te mataría por esto.**

**–****Lo sé. Yo también te quiero.**

**Con un gruñido atascado en la su garganta, colgó el teléfono. Echó una melancólica mirada al libro.**

**¡Joder!, justo cuando empezaba a meterse en la historia.**

**Suspiró de nuevo. Bueno, al menos sólo tendría que hacerle compañía a Terminator durante unos**

**Minutos. Era un pitbull francamente horroroso, pero en esos momentos, era el único varón al que podía Soportar.**

**Agarró el polar que había dejado sobre el sillón y salió por la puerta delantera. Annie vivía a dos Manzanas y, aunque la noche era extremadamente oscura y fría, no le apetecía conducir.**

**Se puso los guantes mientras se encaminaba calle abajo, deseando que Nell estuviese allí para sacar Al perro. No podía recordar las incontables ocasiones en las que lo había embaucado para que le diese Un paseo a Terminator, camino de su casa.**

**Se tropezó con un adoquín y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Nell por primera vez desde Hacía horas. Lo que realmente le sentaba mal de su ruptura era que no lo echaba de menos. En ningún Sentido. **

**Echaba de menos tener a alguien con quien charlar por las noches; echaba de menos a un**

**Compañero con el que ver la televisión. **

**Pero, sinceramente, no podía decir que lo echase de menos a él Como persona.**

**Y eso era lo que más la deprimía.**

**Si no hubiese sido por su estrafalaria familia, habría acabado casándose con él, y habría descubierto,**

**Demasiado tarde, que realmente no lo amaba.**

**Esa idea le producía más escalofríos que el gélido viento de noviembre.**

**Alejando a Nell de sus pensamientos, se concentró en el vecindario. A las ocho y media, estaba todo Sorprendentemente tranquilo para ser una noche de domingo. Había numerosos coches aparcados en la**

**Calle y las ventanas de las casas iluminaban la estropeada acera. Todo era normal, no obstante, había Algo espectral en el ambiente. **

**La luna menguante, bien alta en el cielo, proyectaba retorcidas sombras a**

**Su alrededor. **

**De vez en cuando, llegaban hasta ella los lejanos ecos de las risas que transportaba el**

**Viento.**

**Era una noche perfecta para que las fuerzas del mal…**

**– ****¡Fuera de mi cabeza! –dijo en voz alta.**

**¡Por culpa de Annie estaba pensando en esas cosas! ¡Jesús!**

**¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Se dedicaría a rastrear el pantano con sus hermanas, en busca de extrañas plantas y caimanes para los rituales de vudú?**

**Temblando ante la idea, llegó por fin a la espeluznante y antigua casa que Annie y su compañera Habían alquilado, justo en la esquina de la calle. Pintada de un morado chillón, era una de las más pequeñas De la vecindad. **

**A Candy le sorprendía que ningún vecino se quejase de ese horrible color. A Annie le encantaba, por supuesto, ya que resultaba muy fácil de encontrar para quien no conociese la Zona.**

**«Solo tienes que localizar la casita morada de estilo Victoriano, con la verja negra de hierro forjado.**

**No tiene pérdida.»**

**No, a menos que fueses ciego.**

**Tras abrir la puerta de la verja, atravesó el jardín y siguió el sendero que llevaba hasta el porche.**

**Una enorme y siniestra gárgola de piedra hacía las veces de vigilante.**

**– ****¡Hola Ted! –Saludó a la estatua; Annie juraba que podía leer los pensamientos–. Sólo voy a sacar**

**Al chucho, ¿vale?**

**Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del polar y abrió la puerta principal. Cuando entró al vestíbulo, arrugó la**

**Nariz al notar un olor apestoso. Una de las pociones de su hermana debía haber salido mal.**

**O eso, o Annie había intentado cocinar de nuevo.**

**Escuchó los ladridos de Terminator en el dormitorio.**

**–****Ya voy –le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, encendía las luces y cruzaba la salita de estar.**

**Candy tenía un pie en el pasillo, cuando escuchó su voz interior, aconsejándole que corriera. Antes De poder siquiera parpadear, se apagaron las luces y alguien la agarró por detrás.**

**–****Bueno, bueno –le dijo una voz sedosa al oído–. Por lo menos te tengo a ti, brujilla –e intensificó su**

**«Abrazo»–. Ha llegado la hora de hacerte sufrir. **

**Algo la golpeó en la cabeza un segundo antes de ver cómo el suelo se acercaba.**

**#######**

**Candy se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sintiéndose fatal.**

**¿Qué había pas…?**

**Se puso rígida al recordar al tipo oculto en casa de su hermana. Al recordar sus palabras.**

**Aterrorizada, intentó incorporarse y descubrió al instante que se encontraba tendida en el suelo –que por cierto, estaba bastante frío– en una habitación cubierta de polvo.**

**Y ****esposada ****a un desconocido de pelo obscuro.**

**Tenía un grito atascado en la garganta, pero logró contenerlo.**

**Que no cunda el pánico. Por lo menos hasta que descubras lo que ha sucedido. Según parece, Annie Ha cumplido la amenaza de arreglar una cita a ciegas; como en aquella ocasión en la que «accidentalmente**

**» te encerró en la despensa con Randy Davis durante tres horas. O cuando te «secuestró» y te metió en el maletero del coche con aquel músico extraño.**

**Annie siempre le arreglaba citas muy poco ortodoxas con chicos. Aunque, para ser justos, su hermana no solía dejar al tipo en cuestión inconsciente antes de obligarlos a quedarse a solas.**

**Aunque con Annie siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y una cita «completamente a ciegas»**

**era muy de su estilo. Obligándose a no perder la calma hasta tener más información, Candy echó un vistazo a su alrededor.**

**Estaban en un cuarto pequeño, sin ventanas y con una puerta de hierro oxidada. Una puerta a la que no podía acercarse sin arrastrar a su «amigo» por el suelo.**

**No había muebles ni nada más. La única luz en la estancia procedía de una bombilla que colgaba del techo, justo en el centro de la habitación.**

**Vale, al menos el peligro no era inminente.**

**No obstante, esa idea no ofrecía mucho consuelo. Echó un vistazo al cuerpo que estaba a su lado. **

**Se encontraba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella; y una de dos: o estaba muerto o estaba inconsciente.**

**Pensando que la segunda posibilidad sería mucho más agradable que la primera, se acercó a él. **

**Parecía bastante alto y, por la postura, se podía decir que lo habían arrojado al suelo sin muchos miramientos.**

**Se puso de rodillas lentamente; le temblaban las piernas. Se acercó al tipo de modo que al aproximarse**

**pudiera estirarle el brazo que, hasta ese momento, tenía doblado en un ángulo extraño a causa del grillete.**

**El hombre no se movió.**

**Lo miró de los pies a la cabeza. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro, vaqueros del mismo color y un jersey de cuello vuelto, también negro, que le daban un aspecto extremadamente peligroso, aun en estado inconsciente y tumbado en el suelo. Calzaba botas negras de motorista, con unas extrañas incrustaciones plateadas en las suelas, bajo el talón.**

**El pelo, castaño y ondulado, le caía sobre el rostro y le llegaba hasta la solapa del abrigo, ocultando sus rasgos.**

**–****¿Disculpe? –susurró, mientras le tocaba el brazo–. ¿Está vivo?**

**Tan pronto como su mano tocó el duro y bien formado bíceps le falló la respiración. Ese cuerpo postrado era como acero al tacto. No había un lugar que pareciese blando; rezumaba fuerza y agilidad.**

**¡Vaya, vaya!**

**Y antes de poder contenerse, deslizó la mano a lo largo del brazo. ¡Qué gustazo!**

**Dejó escapar el aire de forma lenta.**

**–****¿Oiga? ¿Señor? –lo llamó de nuevo, mientras le sacudía el hombro–. Colega, ¿te importaría mucho**

**recuperar el conocimiento para que pueda marcharme? No me apetece estar encerrada en una habitación**

**con un muerto más tiempo del necesario, ¿vale? Venga, por favor, no hagas que esto parezca ****Un fin de semana con Bernie****1****. ****Aquí sólo estoy yo y eres un hombre muy, muy grande.**

**Ni se movió.**

**De acuerdo, tendré que intentar otra cosa.**

**Mordiéndose el labio, tiró del hombre hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre su espalda. Al girarlo, el pelo cayó hacia los lados, junto al cuello del abrigo, y el rostro quedó a la vista.**

**Y Candy se quedó sin aliento. Vale, ahora sí que estaba impresionada de verdad.**

**Era guapísimo. Tenía un mentón fuerte y cuadrado y los pómulos marcados. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, con un minúsculo hoyuelo en la barbilla.**

**¡Oh, Señor! El tipo poseía esa clase de belleza masculina que solo un puñado de mujeres tenía la suerte de ver en carne y hueso alguna vez en la vida.**

**Sus labios eran los más atractivos que había visto jamás; llenos y expresivos. Esa boca estaba hecha para dar besos largos y abrasadores…**

**En realidad, el único defecto de su rostro era una delgada cicatriz que descendía desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, a lo largo de la mandíbula.**

**Podía rivalizar en apostura con el marido de Grace. Y Julian, el semidiós, era un duro competidor.**

**Jamás le había impresionado tanto la apariencia de un hombre. Siempre había preferido la mente que al cuerpo, especialmente porque cualquier hombre con la mitad de atractivo del que poseía el que estaba tumbado delante de ella en esos momentos, no solía tener un coeficiente intelectual mayor que el número de sus zapatos.**

**Al contrario de lo que le ocurría a su hermana Ann, un culo bonito y unos hombros anchos no conseguían llamar su atención, necesitaba algo más. Aunque…**

**Paseó la mirada por ese cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. Con este hombre estaba más que dispuesta a hacer una excepción.**

**Si es que no estaba muerto, por supuesto.**

**Alargó el brazo, insegura, y colocó la mano sobre la piel morena de su cuello, para comprobar el pulso.**

**Sus dedos encontraron una latido fuerte y regular.**

**Aliviada por el hecho de que estuviese vivo, intentó sacudirlo de nuevo.**

**–****Guapetón, ¿me oyes?**

**El tipo lanzó un quejido y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando varias veces. Candy se sobresaltó**

**al ver aquellos ojos. Eran tan oscuros que parecían negros y, cuando se fijaron en ella se dilataron de forma amenazadora.**

**La agarró por los hombros al tiempo que soltaba una maldición.**

**Antes de que tuviese oportunidad de moverse, el hombre ya había girado en el suelo llevándola consigo**

**y la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo sujetándole las muñecas a ambos lados sobre la cabeza.**

**Esos cautivadores ojos negros la estudiaban con suspicacia.**

**Candy no podía respirar. Cada centímetro del cuerpo del desconocido estaba íntimamente pegado**

**al suyo y acababa de darse cuenta de que sus brazos no eran la única parte que estaba dura como una**

**piedra. El tipo era sólido como una roca.**

**Sus caderas reposaban justo sobre las de ella y el duro y liso vientre masculino estaba apoyado sobre**

**su cuerpo de tal forma que la hizo sonrojarse sin remedio. Comenzaba a desear a ese hombre; estaba**

**muy excitada y le costaba trabajo respirar. Por primera vez en su vida, quería alzar la cabeza y besar a un completo desconocido.**

**¿Quién era?**

**Para su total asombro, él bajó la cabeza hasta ponerla muy cerca de su rostro y aspiró con fuerza**

**sobre su pelo. Amanda se tensó.**

**–****¿Me estás olisqueando?**

**El cuerpo del hombre se agitó de la cabeza a los pies con la carcajada, profunda y ronca, que siguió**

**a su pregunta, y ella sintió un extraño estremecimiento.**

**–****Sólo estoy admirando tu perfume, ****ma fleuri ****–****le susurró suavemente al oído, con una voz insinuante**

**y un acento extraño que hicieron que Candy se derritiera. Tenía una voz tan grave que le recordaba al sonido de un trueno… y provocaba en su cuerpo un efecto tan devastador como el de una tormenta.**

**De acuerdo, el tipo la ponía muy caliente y su aliento sobre la oreja le erizaba la piel y le provocaba**

**continuos escalofríos.**

**–****Tú no eres Annie White –dijo en voz tan baja que, a pesar de que tenía los labios pegados a su oreja, ella tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.**

**Candy tragó saliva.**

**–****Conoces a Annie.**

**–****Shh –le susurró al oído mientras sus pulgares le acariciaban las muñecas, que todavía mantenía sujetas.**

**El ritmo de esos dedos enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas a lo largo de sus brazos. Los pezones se le endurecieron y sintió que el deseo la abrasaba.**

**El desconocido movió la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente con la mejilla, de tal forma que el roce de su barba volvió a hacer que se le erizara la piel. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan excitante como el peso de ese cuerpo sobre ella, ni había percibido un olor tan embriagador como el aroma especiado y masculino de su piel.**

**–****Nos están escuchando –le dijo Terrence. Acto seguido volvió a inspirar hondo de nuevo para disfrutar de su olor.**

**Ahora que estaba seguro de que la mujer no representaba ninguna amenaza debería apartarse de ella, pero…**

**Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo entre los muslos de una mujer. Y una eternidad desde que se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a una. Había olvidado la suavidad de unos pechos**

**aplastados bajo su torso; la dulce sensación de un aliento cálido en el cuello.**

**Pero ahora que la tenía debajo…**

**¡Por los dioses! Sí que lo recordaba. Recordaba lo que se sentía cuando unas manos femeninas se deslizaban por su espalda desnuda; cuando una mujer se retorcía bajo sus expertas caricias.**

**Por un instante se abstrajo por completo e imaginó que se desnudaban allí mismo y que podía explorar**

**todas esas curvas femeninas de forma más placentera. Y mucho más íntima.**

**Cerró los ojos e imaginó que deslizaba la lengua por sus pechos y jugueteaba con un pezón erguido mientras ella enterraba las manos en su pelo.**

**La mujer se revolvió bajo él, haciendo que la fantasía cobrase vida.**

**Mmm…**

**Estaba claro que si ella descubriese quién era él, o lo que era, se desmayaría de terror. Y, si se parecía en algo a su hermana, no dejaría de atacarlo hasta que uno de los dos acabase muerto.**

**Una pena, en realidad. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo temiera. Era a la vez la salvación y la maldición de los suyos.**

**–****¿Quién nos escucha? –susurró ella.**

**Abrió los ojos y saboreó el sonido de esa voz suave y armoniosa. Cómo le gustaba el cadencioso acento sureño… y el de esta mujer se deslizaba por su piel como la seda más fina.**

**Haciendo caso omiso de su férrea voluntad, su cuerpo se agitó en perversa respuesta. La necesidad de probar esos labios llenos y entreabiertos mientras ella se abría de piernas para permitirle hundirse en su calor, creció hasta el límite.**

**Sí, cómo deseaba saborear a esta mujer…**

**Todo su cuerpo.**

**Se retiró un poco para estudiar mejor su rostro. Tenía una melena de un rubio profundo, veteado con hebras cobrizas que reflejaban la luz. Los ojos azul oscuro mostraban confusión y furia, un fiel reflejo de todo su carácter. En el seductor rostro se apreciaba un diminuto lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Esa marca era lo único que la distinguía de su hermana.**

**Eso y su olor.**

**Annie llevaba perfumes caros que saturaban sus agudizados sentidos, mientras que esta mujer olía ligeramente a rosas.**

**En ese instante, Terrence la deseó con una necesidad tan acuciante que se quedó petrificado. Hacía siglos que no deseaba así a una mujer. Siglos desde que había sentido algo, cualquier cosa.**

**El rostro de Candy se encendió al notar cómo su erección le presionaba la cadera. **

**Puede que el tipo no estuviese muerto, pero no había duda de que estaba duro. **

**Y ****eso ****no tenía nada que ver con el ****rigormortis****.**

**–****Mira tío, creo que necesitas encontrar otro sitio donde descansar.**

**Los ojos de él se posaron hambrientos sobre sus labios y Candy percibió el fiero deseo que ardía en la profundidades de esa mirada negra como la noche. Al instante, contrajo la mandíbula con fuerza, como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo.**

**Su fuerza masculina y su abierta sexualidad la abrumaban.**

**Allí, debajo de él, se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. Y de lo mucho que deseaba probar esos hermosos labios.**

**La idea la excitaba a la par que la aterrorizaba.**

**Él parpadeó y, como si se hubiese cubierto con un velo, toda emoción despareció de su rostro. Entonces la liberó.**

**Cuando se apartó de ella, Candy vio una mancha de sangre en su jersey rosa.**

**–****¡Oh, Dios mío! –jadeó–. ¿Estás herido?**

**El hombre respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado.**

**–****Ya sanará.**

**Candy no podía dar crédito a ese tono de voz tan impasible. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sangre que manchaba su ropa, estaba claro que la herida era grave y aún así él no daba señales de estar dolorido.**

**–****¿Dónde tienes la herida?**

**No contestó. En lugar de hacerlo, se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello castaño. Se detuvo para mirar con furia el enorme grillete de plata que le rodeaba la muñeca derecha y, acto seguido, comenzó a tirar airadamente de él.**

**Por la expresión letal y fría de sus ojos, Candy supo que los grilletes le molestaban más que ella.**

**Ahora que estaba despierto, y no encima de ella, Candy se quedó extasiada por la oscura melancolía que reflejaban sus rasgos. **

**Había algo muy romántico y atrayente en su rostro.**

**Algo muy heroico.**

**Se lo imaginaba, sin ningún esfuerzo, vestido como un libertino de la regencia o como un caballero**

**medieval. Sus facciones clásicas le conferían una cualidad indefinible que parecía estar fuera de lugar en**

**este mundo moderno.**

**–****Bueno, bueno –dijo una voz sin rostro–. El Cazador Oscuro se ha despertado.**

**Candy reconoció esa voz diabólica; era la misma persona que la había golpeado en casa de Annie.**

**–****Desi, corazón –dijo con tono gélido el hombre que se alzaba junto a ella mientras observaba los**

**muros cubiertos de orín–. Aún sigues con tus jueguecitos, por lo que veo. Ahora, ¿por qué no te comportas**

**como un buen Daimon y te apareces ante mí?**

**–****Todo a su debido tiempo, Cazador Oscuro, todo a su debido tiempo. Te habrás dado cuenta de que**

**no soy como los demás, que se limitan a correr para ocultarse del gran lobo feroz. Soy el leñador malo**

**que se encarga de matar al lobo.**

**La voz incorpórea hizo una pausa teatral.**

**–****Annie White y tú habéis sometido a los míos a una persecución implacable. Ha llegado la hora de que sepáis lo que es el miedo. Cuando haya acabado con vosotros, me suplicaréis que os mate.**

**El Cazador Oscuro bajó la cabeza y se rió.**

**–****Dese, cielo, en mi vida he suplicado por nada; y es bastante posible que el sol se desintegre antes**

**de que le pida clemencia a alguien como tú.**

**–****Hubris****–****dijo Desi–. Me encanta castigar ese pecado.**

**El Cazador Oscuro se puso en pie y Candy vio la herida que tenía en el costado. La camisa estaba ligeramente desgarrada y había una mancha de sangre en el suelo, donde había estado sentado.**

**Pero no dio muestras de estar dolorido.**

**–****Dime, ¿te gustan tus grilletes? –preguntó Desi–. Son de la fragua de Hefestos. Sólo un dios, o una llave hecha por el mismo Hefestos, pueden abrirlos. Y puesto que los dioses te han abandonado…**

**El Cazador Oscuro estudió la habitación. La ferocidad que reflejaban sus ojos habría espantado al mismísimo diablo.**

**–****Voy a disfrutar tanto matándote…**

**Desiderius soltó una carcajada.**

**–****Dudo mucho que tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando tu amiguita descubra lo que eres.**

**El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una rápida mirada a Candy, avisándola que se mantuviera callada. Pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Lo último que pretendía era traicionar a su hermana.**

**–****¿Por eso nos has encadenado? –preguntó el desconocido–. ¿Quieres vernos luchar?**

**–****Uf, no –dijo Desiderius–. Nada más lejos de mi intención. Por mí no habría problema en que os mataseis**

**el uno al otro, pero lo que pretendo es liberaros al amanecer. Para entonces, el Cazador Oscuro**

**se convertirá en la presa, y yo voy a disfrutar ****enormemente ****con la persecución y la tortura a la que**

**pienso someterte. No hay ningún escondite donde no pueda encontrarte.**

**El Cazador Oscuro sonrió con arrogancia.**

**–****¿Te crees capaz de darme caza?**

**–****Claro. Por supuesto que sí. Por si no lo sabes, conozco tu punto débil mucho mejor que tú.**

**–****No tengo ningún punto débil.**

**Desiderius se rió.**

**–****Así habla un verdadero Cazador Oscuro. Pero todos tenemos nuestro talón de Aquiles, especialmente**

**aquellos que servís a Artemisa. Y tú no eres ninguna excepción.**

**Candy juraría que había escuchado al tal Desiderius relamerse de satisfacción.**

**–****Tu debilidad es tu nobleza. Esa mujer te odia y, aun así, no la matarás, por mucho que suponga**

**una amenaza para ti. Mientras ella intenta matarte, tú la protegerás de mí con tu propia vida. –**

**Desiderius lanzó una siniestra carcajada–. No puedes soportar que un humano esté en peligro, ¿no es**

**cierto?**

**–****Desi, Desi, Desi… –rezongó el Cazador Oscuro–. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?**

**–****No te ****atrevas ****a hablarme así.**

**–****¿Y por qué no?**

**–****Porque no soy ningún Daimon asustado que huye de ti temblando de miedo. Soy tu peor pesadilla.**

**El Cazador Oscuro soltó un bufido de burla.**

**–****¿Por qué utilizas tantos tópicos? Venga, Desidesastre, ¿no eres capaz de decir algo original en lugar**

**de recurrir al guión de una película de serie B?**

**Un furioso gruñido resonó en la estancia.**

**–****Deja de burlarte de mi nombre.**

**–****Lo siento, tienes razón. Lo menos que puedo hacer es mostrarte algo de respeto antes de matarte.**

**–****¡Ja! No vas a matarme, Cazador Oscuro. Eres tú el que va a morir en esta ocasión. ¿No has pensado**

**en lo mucho que ella va a retrasarte? Por no mencionar a sus amiguitos. Se echarán sobre ti como**

**una manada de perros salvajes. Y, si yo fuese tú, rezaría para que fuese eso exactamente lo que me sucediese.**

**Jamás has experimentado el sufrimiento que voy a infligirte la próxima vez que nos encontremos.**

**El Cazador Oscuro sonrió sin despegar los labios al escuchar las amenazas de Desiderius.**

**–****Estás sobrevalorando tus habilidades.**

**–****Ya lo veremos.**

**Amanda escuchó el clic de un micrófono.**

**El Cazador Oscuro volvió a tirar con fuerza de los grilletes.**

**–****Voy a matar a ese desecho de película de terror.**

**–****¡Eh, eh, eh! –bufó Candy al ver que su propia mano era zarandeada mientras él intentaba liberarse–.**

**Ese brazo está unido al mío.**

**El desconocido se detuvo y la miró. Al instante, sus ojos se suavizaron.**

**–****Gemelas. Jamás se le habría ocurrido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar tu hermana?**

**–****Ni siquiera sé dónde ****estoy yo ****ni la hora que es. Y ya que nos ponemos, no sé lo que está sucediendo.**

**¿Quién eres y quién es ese tipo? –Al instante, bajó la voz y añadió–: ¿Puede oírnos?**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza.**

**–****No, ha apagado el micrófono. Por ahora debe estar ocupado planeando su venganza al mejor estilo Igor****3****. No sé tú, pero yo lo imagino frotándose las manos y riéndose a carcajadas como Dexter; ya sabes, el del ****Laboratorio de Dexter****.**

**Terrence la estudió un momento. No parecía estar histérica… todavía, y ojalá siguiera así. Decirle que Desiderius era un demonio que sobrevivía extrayendo el alma a los humanos –y que iba tras su hermana–no era la mejor manera de mantenerla calmada.**

**Claro que, dada la inclinación que su gemela demostraba hacia la caza de vampiros, para la chica no supondría ninguna sorpresa saberlo.**

**Cerrando los ojos, se introdujo en la mente de su forzosa compañera y encontró la confirmación de**

**sus sospechas: en el fondo tenía miedo, como era natural.**

**Pero al contrario que su gemela, ésta no se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones, aunque era innegable**

**que sentía curiosidad por la situación en la que se encontraban y también la enfurecía. Posiblemente**

**pudiese contarle toda la verdad sin que ella alucinara, pero claro, tenía que tener en cuenta que era su**

**naturaleza de Cazador Oscuro lo que le obligaba a conocer todos los hechos para poder analizar una situación.**

**En ese momento, la chica no necesitaba saberlo todo; lo esencial sería suficiente. Con suerte,**

**podría librarlos a ambos de los grilletes sin tener que revelarle nada sobre sí mismo.**

**–****Me llamo Terrence o Hunter****–****le dijo solemnemente–. Y ****ese tipo ****es el hombre que quiere hacer daño a tu hermana.**

**–****Gracias, pero eso ya lo he captado –le contestó Candy, frunciendo el ceño. Debería estar asustada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no era así. Estaba demasiado furiosa para asustarse. Lo último que quería era verse mezclada en las locuras de su hermana.**

**Por otro lado, le alegraba que la hubieran cogido a ella por error, ya que Annie no habría dudado en hacer cualquier maniobra kamikaze que la hubiese llevado a la muerte. **

**Alzó la mirada para observar al Cazador Oscuro y frunció aún más el ceño.**

**¿Cómo es que conocía a Annie? Y pensándolo bien, ¿cómo es que podía distinguirlas cuando su propia madre tenía problemas para hacerlo?**

**–****¿Eres uno de los amigos de mi hermana?**

**Él la miró sin ningún tipo de expresión antes de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.**

**–****No –contestó mientras se daba pequeñas palmaditas en el pecho, las caderas, la espalda y las piernas.**

**Candy intentó no fijarse en ese cuerpo tan increíblemente atlético cuando su mano fue arrastrada**

**por el grillete. Pero, al rozar por accidente la parte interna de su muslo, creyó que acabaría gimiendo.**

**Ese hombre había sido creado para disfrutar del sexo y de la velocidad. Una lástima que no fuese su tipo.**

**De hecho, era la antítesis de lo que ella encontraba deseable en un hombre.**

**¿O no?**

**El Cazador Oscuro lanzó una maldición.**

**–****Por supuesto, me ha quitado el teléfono –murmuró, antes de moverse y arrastrarla con él hasta la puerta.**

**Después de comprobar el pomo de la cerradura, observó atentamente los goznes.**

**Candy arqueó una ceja al ver que se desataba la bota izquierda y se la quitaba.**

**–****¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Preparándote para darte un chapuzón?**

**Él le contestó con una sonrisilla de suficiencia muy masculina antes de inclinarse para recoger la bota**

**del suelo.**

**–****Intentando salir de aquí. ¿Y tú?**

**–****Intentando no irritarme por tu presencia.**

**Una chispa de diversión se reflejó en sus ojos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la puerta.**

**Candy observó cómo apretaba una de las extrañas incrustaciones plateadas del talón de la bota y, de repente, una afilada hoja de unos doce centímetros surgió de la puntera. Definitivamente, este tipo era de los que le gustaban a su hermana. Comenzó a preguntarse si también llevaría ****shurikens ****en los**

**bolsillos.**

**–****Ooooh –exclamó ella con sequedad–. ****Escalofriante.**

**Él la miró muy serio.**

**–****Nena, aún no has visto nada escalofriante.**

**Candy sonrió ante su comportamiento de chico duro al más puro estilo Ford Fairlane****5****, y soltó un bufido muy poco femenino.**

**Él la ignoró. Usando la hoja retráctil, intentó hacer saltar los goznes oxidados.**

**–****Vas a romper la hoja si no tienes cuidado –le advirtió ella.**

**Él la miró con una ceja alzada.**

**–****No hay nada en este mundo que pueda romper esta hoja. –Apretó los dientes y golpeó la bota con el puño–. Y parece ser que tampoco hay nada en este mundo que mueva los goznes. –Pero siguió intentándolo**

**un poco más–. ¡Joder! –masculló dándose por vencido. Replegó la hoja y se inclinó para ponerse de nuevo la bota. La parte de atrás del abrigo se abrió al moverse y Candy fue premiada con una encantadora vista de su trasero.**

**¡Uf, sí! Bonito culo.**

**La boca se le secó cuando lo vio alzarse de nuevo hasta alcanzar su metro noventa y cinco de estatura.**

**Vaya, vaya, vaya.**

**Vale, lo retiro****. Sí que tenía un rasgo que le resultaba irresistible: su altura. Siempre le habían chiflado los hombres más altos que ella. Y con este tipo podría calzarse sin dificultad unos tacones de ocho centímetros sin ofender su ego.**

**Le sacaba una buena cabeza.**

**Y eso le gustaba.**

**–****¿Cómo es que conoces a mi hermana? –le preguntó, intentando mantener sus pensamientos ocupados**

**en esa cuestión y no en lo mucho que deseaba probar esos labios tan apetecibles.**

**–****La conozco porque no deja de cruzarse en mi camino. –Volvió a dar un tirón a los grilletes–. ¿Qué les pasa a los humanos que tenéis una necesidad constante de meteros en asuntos que deberíais ignorar?**

**–****Yo no me meto en asuntos que… –su voz se desvaneció cuando las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar penetraron en su cerebro–. «****Humanos****», ¿a ****nosotros ****los ****humanos****? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?**

**El tipo no contestó.**

**–****Mira –siguió ella, alzando el brazo para mostrarle el grillete–. Estoy encadenada a ti y quiero una respuesta.**

**–****No, tú no quieres ninguna respuesta.**

**Vale, eso sí que no. Aborrecía a los machos alfa. Esos tipos dominantes que parecían decir con su**

**actitud «****Yo soy el tío, nena: yo conduzco****» le daban arcadas.**

**–****Muy bien, ****machoman ****–****le dijo irritada–. No soy ninguna descerebrada ligera de cascos que se dedique**

**a hacer ojitos y pestañear a los chulos vestidos de cuero. No intentes tus tácticas de ****musculitos**

**conmigo. Por si no lo sabes, en mi oficina me llaman la ****rompe pelotas****.**

**Terrence la miró con el ceño fruncido.**

**–****¿****Machoman****? –repitió, incrédulo.**

**Jamás en su extremadamente larga vida se había encontrado con alguien que tuviera la osadía de**

**enfrentarse a él. Durante su etapa mortal, había conseguido que ejércitos enteros de romanos huyeran**

**aterrorizados antes de llegar a enfrentarse a ellos. Pocos hombres se habían atrevido a mirarlo frente a**

**frente. Desde que se convirtiera en Cazador Oscuro, legiones de Daimons y apolitas temblaban ante su**

**mera presencia. Su nombre era susurrado con temor y reverencia, y esta mujer acababa de llamarlo…**

**–****Chulo vestido de cuero ****–****repitió en voz alta–. Creo que jamás me había sentido tan insultado.**

**–****Entonces es que has sido hijo único.**

**Él soltó una carcajada por el comentario. En realidad, había tenido tres hermanas más pequeñas que él, pero ninguna se había atrevido a insultarlo nunca.**

**Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo femenino. No era una belleza clásica, pero esos ojos verdes le conferían una apariencia exótica y le recordaban los de una hechicera. El pelo, de color rubio, le caía desordenado alrededor de los hombros. Pero habían sido esos ojos verdes ****los que lo cautivaron. Cálidos e inteligentes, lo observaban, entornados, con una mirada maliciosa.**

**Un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas, oscureciendo el verde de sus ojos. A pesar del peligro en el que se encontraban, Terrence se preguntaba si tendría la misma apariencia después de toda una noche entera de puro sexo agotador. Se imaginaba esos ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, el pelo enredado, las mejillas enrojecidas por el roce de su barba y los labios húmedos e hinchados por sus besos.**

**La idea hizo que su cuerpo se incendiase.**

**Hasta que sintió el familiar cosquilleo en la nuca.**

**–****Pronto amanecerá.**

**–****¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**–****Lo sé. –Tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie y comenzó a examinar los herrumbrosos muros en busca**

**de una salida–. Una vez que nos liberen tendremos que encontrar el modo de librarnos de los grilletes.**

**–****Gracias por señalar lo obvio. –Candy miró la herida que tenía en el costado y que se veía a través**

**del desgarrón de la camisa–. Antes necesitas que te miren eso.**

**–****No quiera Dios que me desangre hasta morir, ¿eh? –preguntó con ironía–. Porque si no, tendrás**

**que arrastrar mi pútrido cadáver.**

**Ella arrugó la nariz, asqueada.**

**–****¿Podrías ser un poco más morboso? ¡Jesús! ¿Quién era el ídolo de tu infancia?, ¿Boris Karloff?**

**–****En realidad era Hannibal.**

**–****Estás intentando asustarme, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó ella–. Pues que sepas que no va a funcionar.**

**Crecí en una casa llena de ****poltergeist ****furiosos y con dos hermanas que solían invocar demonios por el placer de luchar con ellos. Tío, he visto de todo y tu humor negro no funciona conmigo.**

**Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, Candy agarró el borde de la camisa y la alzó.**

**Se quedó helada al ver su estómago desnudo. Era liso y duro, con unos fantásticos abdominales,**

**bien marcados, que cualquier atleta envidiaría. Pero lo que la dejó boquiabierta fueron las cicatrices que le cubrían la piel.**

**Y, lo que parecía peor, la horrible herida que le atravesaba el costado y que llegaba por debajo las costillas.**

**–****¡Dios santo!, ¿qué te ha pasado?**

**Él se bajó la camisa de un tirón y se alejó de ella.**

**–****Si te refieres a las cicatrices, tardaría años en contártelo. Si lo dices por la herida, me la hizo un apolita de unos trece años al que confundí con un niño que necesitaba ayuda.**

**–****¿Te tendieron una trampa?**

**Él se encogió de hombros.**

**–****No es la primera vez.**

**Candy tragó saliva y lo miró de la cabeza a los pies. Lo rodeaba un aura poderosa y letal. Se movía como un depredador ágil y sigiloso, y esos ojos… Parecían fijarse no sólo en lo que se veía a simple vista.**

**Esos crueles ojos negros brillaban de forma espectral.**

**Y le robaban el aliento cada vez que se posaban en ella.**

**Nunca había visto a un hombre rubio con unos ojos tan oscuros. Ni tampoco había visto a un hombre tan apuesto. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, como si hubieran sido modelados por un artista. Exudaba virilidad;**

**una sexualidad puramente masculina que parecía casi sobrenatural. Conocía a muchos hombres que se esforzaban por proyectar lo que la madre naturaleza le había concedido a éste a manos llenas.**

**–****¿Qué es un Cazador Oscuro? –le preguntó–. ¿Se parece en algo a ****Buffy, la Cazadora de Vampiros****?**

**Él se rió.**

**–****Sí. Soy una adolescente bajita y emancipada que vaga por ahí luchando contra los vampiros, con unos pendientes que los malos utilizarían para desgarrarme las orejas y tirar de ellos hasta…**

**–****Ya sé que no eres una chica, pero ¿qué es un Cazador Oscuro?**

**Dejo escapar un suspiro y tiró de ella para continuar examinando las paredes de la habitación en busca de una puerta oculta.**

**–****Resumiendo: acabo con las criaturas que merodean durante la noche.**

**Candy ****sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su somera explicación, pero supo que había mucho más. Parecía un tipo letal, aunque no había en él rastro alguno de crueldad o vileza.**

**–****¿Por qué quieres matar a Desiderius?**

**Él la miró un instante antes de intentar forzar la puerta de nuevo. Sacudió con tanta fuerza el pomo que a Candy le sorprendió que no arrancara la cerradura de cuajo.**

**–****Porque no sólo se dedica a matar humanos, también roba sus almas.**

**Ella se tensó al escucharlo.**

**–****¿Eso es cierto?**

**–****Acabas de decir que lo has visto todo –se burló él–. Dímelo tú.**

**Candy sintió el repentino deseo de estrangularlo. Jamás en su vida se había encontrado con un tipo más engreído y exasperante.**

**–****¿Por qué acabo siempre metida en todos estos fenómenos paranormales? –se preguntó en un murmullo–. ¿Es demasiado pedir un día normal y corriente?**

**–****La vida rara vez es como desearíamos que fuese.**

**Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida por el extraño tono de voz.**

**Terrence ladeó la cabeza y alzó la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.**

**El pomo de la puerta hizo un sonido metálico.**

**–****Toc, toc –dijo Desiderius–. Tenéis todo el día para buscar refugio. Cuando caiga la noche saldremos de caza.**

**–****Sí, sí –contestó Hunter–. Tú y tu perrito, supongo.**

**El tono jovial sorprendió a Candy. Las inquietantes palabras de Desiderius no habían hecho mella en él.**

**–****¿No te asustan sus amenazas?**

**Hunter la miró con severidad.**

**–****Chère****, el día que alguien como él consiga asustarme, me pondré de rodillas y le daré mi puñal para que me arranque el corazón. Lo que temo es el momento de enfrentarnos a tu hermana y convencer a la Reina de la Testarudez de que se mantenga alejada de todo esto hasta que yo sea capaz de localizar a Desiderius y mandar su alma al olvido, que es donde debe estar. Candy se rió, a pesar del peligro que les rodeaba.**

**–****¿La Reina de la Testarudez? Ya veo que conoces muy bien a Ann.**

**Hunter hizo caso omiso de su comentario mientras utilizaba su cuerpo para protegerla y abría la puerta con precaución. Acto seguido, se detuvo y echó un vistazo.**

**Al otro lado de la puerta se extendía un estrecho pasillo, flanqueado por enormes ventanas cubiertas de una espesa capa de polvo que oscurecía la luz del sol del amanecer.**

**–****Joder –gruñó Hunter en voz baja, mientras volvía a entrar a la habitación.**

**–****¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Candy con el corazón desbocado a causa del terror–. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?**

**–****No.**

**–****Entonces vámonos –dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.**

**Él no se movió ni un milímetro. Con los dientes apretados volvió a mirar el pasillo y dijo algo en un idioma que Candy desconocía.**

**–****¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó ella–. Está amaneciendo y no hay nadie ahí fuera. Vámonos de aquí.**

**Terrence respiró hondo, como si estuviese irritado.**

**–****El problema no es que haya gente. El problema es el sol.**

**–****¿Y qué problema puedes tener con el sol?**

**Dudó unos instantes antes de abrir la boca y pasarse la lengua sobre unos colmillos largos y afilados.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**¡El maravilloso tío bueno es un vampiro!**

**–****¡No, no, no y no! –El cuerpo de Candy era presa de continuos estremecimientos de terror y le estaba**

**costando un esfuerzo supremo contener los chillidos–. ¿Vas a chuparme la sangre?**

**Él alzó una ceja en un gesto sarcástico.**

**–****¿Es que tengo pinta de abogado?**

**Candy ignoró el mordaz comentario.**

**–****¿Vas a matarme?**

**Él soltó un suspiro exasperado y su rostro adoptó una expresión irritada.**

**–****Si tuviese intención de hacerlo, ¿no crees que ya estarías muerta?**

**Se acercó a ella y le ofreció un amago de sonrisa maliciosa que Candy reconoció como un intento**

**de intimidación. Y vaya si funcionó.**

**Hunter alzó la mano que tenía libre para acariciarle la piel del cuello, bajo la que latía la yugular. El**

**roce, ligero como una pluma, provocó una oleada de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.**

**–****Puestos a pensarlo, podría dejarte seca y después arrancarte la mano de un bocado, para librarme**

**de ti.**

**Aterrorizada, abrió los ojos de par en par.**

**–****Pero… estás de suerte; tampoco tengo intención de hacer eso.**

**–****Deja el sarcasmo, ¿vale? –balbució con el corazón desbocado, ya que no estaba muy segura de que**

**estuviese bromeando y de que en el momento menos pensado, se abalanzara sobre ella con el rostro**

**desencajado y comenzara a chuparle la sangre–. Me resulta difícil hacer frente a esta situación. Ponte en**

**mi lugar. Lo único que hice fue ir a casa de Ann para sacar a su perro porque si no iba a hacerse pis**

**en su cama. De ahí pasé a ser golpeada en la cabeza y he acabado encadenada a un vampiro. Perdóname**

**si parezco un poco trastornada en este momento.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hunter alzó una mano y dio un paso hacia atrás.**

**–****Tienes razón. Supongo que no estás acostumbrada a que la gente te ataque sin motivo aparente.**

**Por su tono, Candace supo que él –muy al contrario– tenía una amplia experiencia en encontrarse en medio de este tipo de situaciones.**

**Terrence le respondió con una sonrisa forzada que no le llegó a los ojos.**

**–****Si te sirve de consuelo, no me alimento de humanos.**

**Por alguna razón, la confesión sirvió para mejorar su ánimo. No es que acabara de creérselo pero,**

**aun así, se sentía más tranquila.**

**–****Entonces, ¿eres como Ángel?**

**Él puso los ojos en blanco.**

**–****Ves demasiada televisión –murmuró y añadió en voz más alta–: Ángel tiene alma. Yo no.**

**–****Me estás asustando de nuevo.**

**La expresión de su rostro indicó que estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho antes: ****«Nena, todavía**

**no has visto nada escalofriante».**

**Volvió a mirar al pasillo.**

**–****De acuerdo. Vamos a tener que salir corriendo antes de que el sol avance. –Hunter le dedicó una**

**mirada penetrante–. El problema más grave es que no sé adónde lleva este pasillo. En el caso de que nos condujera a un lugar al aire libre y sufriera una agonizante muerte por combustión espontánea, necesitaría**

**Que me hicieras un favor.**

**– ****¿Un favor? –preguntó con incredulidad. Desde luego qué ****cojones****6 ****tenía el tío****. ****La intimidaba, la**

**Amenazaba ¿y se atrevía, después de todo, a pedirle un favor?–. Claro, ¿por qué no? –le preguntó.**

**Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha y se lo ofreció.**

**–****Necesito que lo guardes y que busques un árbol.**

**Candy miró el anillo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba rayado y tenía bastantes abolladuras, lo que indicaba**

**Que había sido bastante maltratado. O que la mano que adornaba había sufrido muchas vicisitudes.**

**Los rubíes se engarzaban en la parte superior y sostenían una espada de diamantes, rodeada por**

**Diminutas esmeraldas con forma de hojas de laurel y rematada por un zafiro a modo de corona. Estaba**

**claro que era una joya antigua y muy valiosa. ¿Por qué se lo confiaba a ella? Sin saber muy bien qué**

**hacer con él, se lo metió en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.**

**– ****¿Sirve cualquier árbol? –le preguntó.**

**–****Cualquiera. Cuando estés debajo del árbol, pronuncia las siguientes palabras: ****«Artemisa, yo te invoco en tu forma humana».**

**–****Artemis…**

**Hunter le puso la mano sobre los labios.**

**–****Por Zeus, no lo digas hasta que yo haya desaparecido. Una vez hayas pronunciado las palabras, espera hasta aparezca una mujer pelirroja, muy alta, y le dices que necesitas protección frente a Desiderius.**

**Candy arqueó una ceja.**

**–****¿Quieres que invoque a una diosa para que me proteja?**

**–****Si no lo haces, os atrapará a ti y a tu hermana.**

**–****¿Es que te importa?**

**–****Mi trabajo consiste en proteger a los humanos de los Daimons; eso es lo que hace un Cazador Oscuro. –Aunque había adoptado una expresión dura, sus ojos brillaban de un modo que le decía que tras**

**aquella historia se ocultaba mucho más.**

**–****¿Qué son los Daimons? –le preguntó.**

**–****Son vampiros con sobredosis de esteroides y complejo de dioses. Prométeme que lo harás.**

**¿Por qué no? Era una petición muy extraña pero, teniendo en cuenta que estaba encadenada con**

**unos grilletes a un vampiro, ¿quién era ella para decidir lo que era extraño y lo que no?**

**–****Vale.**

**–****Bien. Ahora, salgamos de aquí a toda prisa.**

**Antes de que pudiera contestar, Terrence agarró el grillete que rodeaba su muñeca y corrió hacia la derecha, siguiendo el pasillo. Mientras corrían sobre el suelo oxidado, Candy se dio cuenta que estaban**

**en una especie de fábrica abandonada.**

**Al final del pasillo encontraron unas escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior. Hunter tiró de ella hasta**

**llegar al último escalón y aparecieron en una habitación enorme con suelo de cemento. Las antiguas paredes**

**metálicas estaban abolladas y los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las grietas.**

**El Cazador Oscuro retrocedió hasta quedar en las sombras, lejos de la luz. Su rostro parecía ligeramente**

**quemado por el sol pero, en conjunto, no se veía muy mal tras su loca carrera.**

**–****¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó ella mientras recobraba el aliento.**

**Él ni siquiera tenía la respiración alterada. Pero había clavado los ojos en sus pechos con sumo interés**

**y la miraba de forma un tanto… ardiente.**

**Candy cruzó los brazos como barrera de protección.**

**Y, por primera vez, le vio esbozar una verdadera sonrisa cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la mano**

**de Terrence estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho. Tan cerca que las puntas de sus dedos le rozaban**

**el pezón.**

**Candy sintió que el fuego corría por sus venas. Bajó los brazos de inmediato hasta dejarlos a ambos**

**lados del cuerpo, todo ello bajo la sonrisa burlona de él que, aunque malvada y de labios firmemente**

**apretados, seguía siendo devastadora. El brillo de diversión en sus ojos quitaba el aliento y su rostro**

**se había suavizado hasta mostrar un encanto juvenil que podría derretir el corazón de cualquier fémina.**

**Echó un vistazo alrededor de la fábrica vacía.**

**–****Ahora echo en falta un móvil o una línea de metro. Sabía que debería haber aceptado la plaza de Nueva York.**

**Confundida, Candy alzó la mirada.**

**–****¿Plaza? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que lo de cazar es un empleo regularizado?**

**–****Sí, incluso me pagan.**

**–****¿****Quién ****te paga?**

**En lugar de contestar, Terrence alzó una mano indicando que guardara silencio; un gesto que estaba empezando a cabrearla. Básicamente, porque siempre presagiaba algún tipo de problema. Y ya estaba cansada de enfrentarse a los problemas de Ann.**

**Dos segundos después, se escucharon los pasos de alguien que rodeaba el edificio desde el exterior.**

**Hunter la ocultó entre las sombras, junto a él, mientras escuchaban con atención. Había colocado el**

**brazo libre alrededor de sus hombros, para poder mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.**

**Candy se quedó petrificada cuando su espalda se apoyó por completo en el pecho masculino y la**

**asaltó una oleada de inoportuno deseo. La tibieza que emanaba del cuerpo de Hunter la ayudaba a entrar**

**en calor, y esa aura de virilidad y poder masculino la subyugaban. Y aún más inquietante era el agradable aroma a cuero y sándalo que comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos.**

**Deseaba a este hombre.**

**¿Estás loca? ¡Este tipo es un vampiro! **

**Vale, pero un vampiro que está como un tren.**

**Terrence no podía respirar debido a la proximidad del cuerpo de Candy. Sus agudizados sentidos la percibían por completo. Escuchaba el ritmo alocado de su corazón, la sequedad de su boca y, lo que era peor, podía paladear su deseo.**

**Y eso lo estimulaba aún más. Y le recordaba por qué había establecido el hábito de evitar a las mujeres**

**tanto como le resultaba posible. ****Maldito seas, Desiderius. ****Porque, en esos instantes, le resultaba**

**muy difícil recordar que no podía poseerla. Y aún más difícil era obviar su aroma. O su forma de moverse,**

**como la de una bailarina segura de sus pasos. Su cuerpo esbelto era la personificación de la elegancia**

**y no le costaba mucho esfuerzo imaginarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él mientras le proporcionaba**

**un placer sexual que, estaba completamente seguro, ningún otro hombre le había dado antes.**

**Su entrepierna se tensó hasta un punto cercano al dolor. No podía recordar la última vez que se había puesto tan duro por una mujer. Y tenía que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla;**

**y para no enterrar los labios en su garganta e inhalar ese aroma dulce y cálido mientras… Flexionó los dedos, aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre los hombros de la chica, al darse cuenta de que sólo tenía que bajar la mano unos centímetros y podría acariciar su pecho. Tan sólo ****unos ****centímetros…**

**De repente, el sonido de un ****walkie-talkie ****rompió el silencio.**

**–****Es un albañil –susurró Candy, echando a correr hacia una ventana.**

**Terrence siseó cuando ella lo arrastró hacia la luz del sol y volvió bruscamente a la sombra.**

**–****Lo siento –murmuró. Se acercó con cuidado a la ventana, asegurándose de no exponer a Hunter a los rayos del sol–. ¡Eh! –exclamó para llamar la atención del trabajador, que se encontraba a unos metros**

**de distancia, hurgando en un viejo tractor.**

**El albañil la miró, perplejo. Se acercó a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia el interior. Entrecerró**

**los ojos al encontrarlos.**

**–****¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Esta zona está cerrada al público.**

**–****Es una larga historia –le contestó Candy–. La versión resumida es que me dejaron tirada. ¿Por casualidad no tendría un móvil? Necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Le importaría prestármelo?**

**Aún frunciendo el ceño, el tipo le pasó el móvil a través de la ventana.**

**Hunter se lo quitó de inmediato.**

**–****¡Oye! –le espetó, alargando el brazo para volver a cogerlo.**

**Poniéndolo fuera de su alcance, la ignoró mientras marcaba un número.**

**–****¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó al trabajador mientras se colocaba el teléfono en la oreja.**

**–****En la antigua planta Olson.**

**–****¿En Slidell?**

**Candy alzó una ceja, atónita al comprobar que el Cazador Oscuro había reconocido el lugar. Ella llevaba toda la vida viviendo en Nueva Orleáns y no tenía ni idea de que existiese este sitio.**

**–****Sí –contestó el hombre.**

**Hunter asintió con la cabeza.**

**–****Oye –le dijo a su interlocutor–, soy yo. Estoy en la antigua planta Olson, en Slidell. ¿Sabes dónde está?**

**Hizo una pausa para escuchar lo que tuviese que decirle la persona que se encontraba al otro lado**

**de la línea.**

**Candy lo observó atentamente. Le sorprendía que fuese capaz de hablar sin enseñar los colmillos, pero los disimulaba muy bien. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo podía un vampiro estar tan bronceado y su piel ser cálida al tacto? ¿Cómo tenía pulso? ¿Cómo es que su corazón seguía latiendo? ¿No se suponía**

**que los vampiros eran no-muertos, pálidos y fríos?**

**–****Sí –dijo Hunter–. Necesito que me saques de aquí, preferiblemente antes de que el día avance. **

**El Cazador Oscuro cortó la llamada y arrojó el teléfono al trabajador, que esperaba al otro lado de la**

**ventana.**

**–****¡Eh! –le gritó Candy, sacando el brazo por la ventana para reclamar el teléfono–. Lo necesito.**

**–****¿A quién vas a llamar? –le preguntó Terrence de modo amenazador.**

**–****No es asunto tuyo.**

**Él le quitó el teléfono de nuevo.**

**–****Mientras estemos encadenados es asunto mío.**

**Candy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y agarró el teléfono.**

**–****Tócame las narices, tío, y doy dos pasos a la derecha.**

**La furiosa y candente mirada que le dedicó el Cazador Oscuro hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.**

**–****No te atrevas a llamar a tu hermana.**

**La furia que reflejaba su rostro consiguió que Candy recapacitara y retrocediera, ya que no quería tentar a la suerte. Le entregó el teléfono al hombre.**

**–****Gracias –le dijo.**

**El tipo se colocó el móvil en el cinturón y la miró de forma acusadora.**

**–****Tienen que marcharse, ya saben que esto es…**

**El Cazador Oscuro alzó la mano y los ojos del hombre perdieron toda expresión.**

**–****No hay nadie en el edificio. Ve a hacer tu trabajo.**

**El tipo se alejó sin decir una palabra más.**

**¿Control mental? Candy miró boquiabierta a Hunter. Por supuesto que tenía poderes mentales. Era**

**un vampiro.**

**–****Será mejor que no uses ese truco conmigo –le dijo Candy.**

**–****No te preocupes. Eres demasiado obstinada para que funcione.**

**–****Bien.**

**–****No, desde mi punto de vista no es bueno.**

**Aunque las palabras fueron más bien cortantes, había una luz en la profundidad de sus ojos que indicaba**

**que no estaba tan molesto como pretendía hacerla creer.**

**Ella lo miró con recelo. Estaba apoyado sobre una columna, con aire despreocupado y, aun así,**

**Candy tenía la impresión de que estaba absolutamente atento a todo lo que los rodeaba, tanto en el**

**interior del edificio como en el exterior.**

**–****¿Por qué te convertiste en un vampiro? –le preguntó antes de pensar lo que iba a decir–. ¿Has convertido**

**a alguien en contra de su voluntad?**

**Él abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja.**

**–****Nadie se convierte en Cazador Oscuro a menos que lo desee.**

**–****Y tú estuviste de acuerdo porque querías… –su voz se desvaneció mientras esperaba que él le explicara.**

**–…****acabar con las humanas entrometidas que no dejan de darme la lata con sus preguntas.**

**Candy debería estar asustada, pero aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de Desiderius, según**

**las cuáles Terrence jamás haría daño a un humano.**

**¿Sería cierto?**

**Recorrió con la mirada su delicioso cuerpo, deseando poder estar completamente segura.**

**Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos instantes, hasta que fue incapaz de soportarlo por más**

**tiempo.**

**–****Entonces –dijo, intentando romper el incómodo silencio–, ¿cuánto crees que tendremos que esperar?**

**–****No lo sé.**

**–****¿A quién llamaste? –Un nuevo intento de conversación.**

**–****A nadie.**

**Candy respiró hondo y luchó por controlar el súbito impulso de estrangularlo.**

**–****No te gusta que te hagan preguntas, ¿verdad?**

**–****¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Ni siquiera me gusta hablar. Prefiero esperar en silencio.**

**–****¿Ensimismado?**

**–****Sí.**

**Candy sopló un resoplido.**

**–****Bueno, pues resulta que estoy aburrida, y si tengo que estar aquí esperando a que vengan a por**

**nosotros, me gustaría entretenerme con algo.**

**La mirada de Hunter descendió hasta sus labios y, muy despacio, siguió bajando hasta sus pechos y sus caderas. Después cerró los ojos, pero Candy había visto el deseo voraz en aquellas profundidades oscuras. Podía sentir su deseo; un deseo violento y exigente.**

**–****Se me ocurre un modo de entretenerte…**

**Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.**

**–****No irás a morderme, ¿verdad?**

**Terrence le contestó con una pícara sonrisa.**

**–****No quiero morderte, ****agapeemenee****. Quiero desnudarte y mordisquear cada centímetro de tu piel, especialmente tus pechos…**

**Candy alargó un brazo y le tapó la boca con la mano para hacerlo callar. La suavidad de esos labios, en contraste con la aspereza de su barba, la dejó aturdida. Y el contacto de su piel bajo la mano provocaba una especie de descarga eléctrica. Tragando saliva, se apartó de él.**

**–****Pensaba que los vampiros no podían tener relaciones sexuales.**

**Él alzó una ceja y la miró con expresión burlona.**

**–****¿Qué tal si tú y yo llevamos a cabo un pequeño experimento, sólo para probar?**

**Candy pensó que debería sentirse molesta. Debería enfadarse. Debería sentirse de cualquier forma, salvo excitada por sus palabras.**

**Pero, mientras recorría con la mirada ese cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, la idea comenzaba a resultarle cada vez más atractiva.**

**Terrence notó su confusión. **

**Estaba considerando su oferta. Si el ardor en su entrepierna no hubiese sido**

**tan insoportable, incluso se habría reído. Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de si su proposición había sido un simple jueguecito o de si lo había dicho en serio. **

**Lo único que sabía con certeza era que su cuerpo respondía al de ella. Era exactamente el tipo de mujer que siempre le había atraído: inteligente y valiente.**

**En pocas palabras: fascinante.**

**Echó un vistazo a la pared que se alzaba tras ella e imaginó lo que sentiría al apoyarla allí mientras la penetraba fuerte, rápido y salvajemente. Casi podía sentirse ya en su interior. Podía escucharla gemir en su oído y él follandola… Terrence sacudió la cabeza para alejar las imágenes. Había ocasiones en las que odiaba sus habilidades psíquicas. Y ésta era, definitivamente, una de ellas. Pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos, recordó la época de su vida en la que no habría dudado en llevarse a una mujer como ésta a la cama. **

**Una época en la que le habría quitado esa ropa conservadora**

**y anodina y hubiese besado cada centímetro de su piel desnuda hasta que se entregara al deseo y se comportara con salvaje desenfreno. **

**Una época en la que la hubiese acariciado hasta llevarla al borde**

**de la locura una y otra vez, mientras ella se aferraba a él pidiéndole más.**

**Apretó los dientes al sentir que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Cómo le gustaría volver a vivir aquellos días.**

**Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Y no importaba lo mucho que la deseara, ella no estaba disponible para él.**

**Jamás conocería su cuerpo.**

**Jamás la conocería a ****ella****. Punto. Por eso no le había preguntado el nombre ni le había dicho el suyo.**

**No tenía ninguna intención de usarlo. Ella no era nada más que otra persona anónima a la que había jurado proteger. No habría más intimidad que ésa entre ellos. Era un Cazador Oscuro, y ella una humana no iniciada. No les estaba permitido mezclarse.**

**Alzó la vista al escuchar el lejano aullido de una sirena que se aproximaba y dio las gracias silenciosamente a Tate por su don de la oportunidad.**

**Candy echó un vistazo por la ventana al escuchar la ambulancia. **

**Era muy raro que se detuviera frente a la fábrica. **

**Al instante, las puertas del edificio se abrieron, dejando paso a la ambulancia.**

**–****¿Nuestro taxi? –preguntó.**

**El Cazador Oscuro asintió.**

**Una vez la ambulancia estuvo en el interior de la fábrica, de modo que la luz del sol no la alcanzara,**

**un hombre afroamericano muy alto salió de ella y se acercó. Dejó escapar un largo silbido al ver el rostro de Hunter, quemado por el sol.**

**–****Tío, estás hecho un desastre. ¿Debería preguntar por los grilletes?**

**Hunter echó a andar hacia el conductor de la ambulancia, precediendo a Candy**

**–****No, a menos que quieras morir.**

**–****Vale –dijo el hombre, de buen humor–. Puedo imaginármelo, pero tenemos un problema: no vais a pasar desapercibidos en una bolsa para cadáveres, con eso puesto. La gente va a notarlo sin ninguna duda.**

**–****Ya lo he pensado –dijo Hunter–. Si alguien pregunta diles que morí de un infarto durante una salvaje ****sexcapada ****con ella.**

**Una escalofriante sensación descendió por la espalda de Candy al recordar esa misma palabra en boca de Selena el día anterior.**

**–****¿Cómo has dicho?**

**Hunter la contempló con una mirada divertida y le hizo saber que estaba disfrutando enormemente con su tormento.**

**–****Y que no puede encontrar la llave.**

**Tate soltó una carcajada.**

**–****De eso nada –le dijo Candy acaloradamente.**

**Hunter le dedicó esa sonrisa pícara suya que la dejaba totalmente derretida. La forma en que sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo le provocó un estremecimiento.**

**–****Mira el lado bueno: tendrás una fila de hombres interesados en pedirte una cita.**

**–****No tiene gracia.**

**Hunter se encogió de hombros.**

**–****Es la única manera de salir de aquí.**

**–****Será para ti –le contestó ella–. Yo puedo salir caminando ahora mismo y hacer que te desintegres.**

**Él alzó una ceja.**

**–****Inténtalo.**

**Y lo hizo. Para darse cuenta al instante de que los vampiros altos y peligrosos no se mueven ni un milímetro a no ser que quieran hacerlo.**

**–****Vale –dijo ella, frotándose la muñeca que el grillete acababa de marcar–. Nos vamos en la ambulancia entonces.**

**Terrence abrió la marcha.**

**Cuando llegaron a la parte trasera del vehículo, él la alzó con tal facilidad que la dejó perpleja. **

**Ella se colocó en el lado izquierdo, intentando dejarle sitio, pero era tan alto que tuvo que agacharse y, con un movimiento grácil, se tumbó en la camilla, en el interior de la bolsa negra que estaba abierta para resguardarlo.**

**Sin decir una sola palabra, Tate cerró la cremallera.**

**–****¿Hacéis esto con mucha frecuencia? –preguntó Candy.**

**Tate sonrió de forma indolente a su amigo.**

**–****De vez en cuando.**

**Candy frunció el ceño cuando Tate ajustó la cremallera de modo que su mano quedara en el exterior**

**y la de Hunter cubierta por el plástico negro. Le parecía muy extraño que el hombre estuviese tan dispuesto a ayudar a un vampiro.**

**–****¿Cómo os conocisteis vosotros dos? –le preguntó a Tate.**

**–****Me estaba alimentando de un cadáver cuando él llegó –le contestó Hunter desde el interior de la bolsa.**

**Tate rió mientras se ponía en pie.**

**–****Una noche, tras recibir una llamada, fui a recoger un cadáver que resultó estar vivo. Si no llega a ser por Hunter, hubiese sido yo el que acabara en la bolsa.**

**–****Cierra la boca, Tate –masculló Terry–, y conduce.**

**–****Ya voy –dijo Tate, totalmente ajeno al modo dictatorial en el que Hunter lo trataba.**

**–****¿Sabes una cosa? –comenzó a decirle Candy a Terry en el instante que Tate arrancó el motor–.Podrías intentar ser más amable con la gente. Especialmente si te están ayudando.**

**Incluso a través del plástico se escuchó el suspiro de irritación.**

**–****¿No deberías aplicarte el consejo a ti misma?**

**Candy abrió la boca para responder y, acto seguido, la cerró. Estaba en lo cierto. Se había comportado**

**de un modo bastante desagradable con él desde el comienzo.**

**–****Supongo que tienes razón. Quizás los dos deberíamos intentar no hacerlo más difícil.**

**Candy no supo si él llegó a contestar, ya que la sirena comenzó a aullar de nuevo. Tate los llevó hasta el hospital en un tiempo récord, pero el viaje distaba mucho de haber sido placentero. Cuando llegaron, tenía la sensación de haber pasado por el centrifugado de una lavadora.**

**Tate llevó la ambulancia hasta la parte trasera del hospital y aparcó bajo un toldo que los protegería**

**de los rayos del sol. Con la advertencia de que permaneciera callada, sacó la camilla con mucho cuidado**

**para no hacerle daño en el brazo y descendieron a la par de la ambulancia.**

**Una vez cruzaron las puertas del edificio, Candy mantuvo cerrado el polar para ocultar las manchas de sangre de su jersey.**

**Hunter permaneció completamente inmóvil y en silencio mientras Tate empujaba la camilla por las zonas más concurridas. Candy caminaba junto a ellos pero, a decir verdad, quería morirse de la vergüenza**

**dado lo obvios que resultaban los grilletes.**

**¿Tenían que brillar tanto bajo la luz de los tubos fluorescentes? ¿No podía Desiderius haber elegido unas esposas pequeñitas y coquetonas, como las de la policía?**

**Claro que no, tenían que medir doce centímetros y llevar una inscripción en griego a su alrededor, más una cadena que medía sus buenos diez centímetros. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría, sin duda alguna, que las había conseguido en uno de los catálogos de juguetitos sexuales de Ann. ¡Menudo espanto!**

**Ella jamás había entrado en un ****Frederick's of Hollywood****7****. ****Es más, se ponía roja como un tomate cada vez que entraba en un ****Victoria's Secret****…**

**Además, todos los que pasaban a su lado se giraban para mirarlos boquiabiertos.**

**–****No había visto ****eso ****desde hace por lo menos seis meses –dijo uno de los celadores cuando pasaron**

**junto al mostrador de admisiones.**

**–****Ya me lo contaron –le contestó un compañero–. ¿Sabes cuántos años tenía el desafortunado?**

**–****No lo sé; pero por el aspecto de la chica yo firmaba ahora mismo.**

**Sus carcajadas hicieron que le ardiera la cara. Por las miradas interesadas que los hombres lanzaban a su cuerpo, supuso que la predicción de Hunter acerca de sus posibles citas no iba muy desencaminadas.**

**–****¿Tate? –lo llamó un joven médico según se aproximaban a los ascensores –. ¿Debería preguntar?**

**Tate negó con la cabeza.**

**–****Ya sabes que toda la mierda ésta siempre acaba en mi oficina.**

**El médico rió mientras Candy se tapaba la cara con la mano. Tan pronto como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras ellos, murmuró:**

**–****Terrence, te juro que voy a matarte por esto.**

**–****Querida –le dijo una anciana que ayudaba como voluntaria en el hospital y que estaba justo a su lado–. Me parece que ya lo has hecho. –Y le dio unas palmaditas a Candy en el brazo–. A mi Harvey y a mí nos ocurrió lo mismo. Pobre. Yo también lo echo de menos.**

**Tate estuvo a punto de ahogarse por el esfuerzo de sofocar la risa.**

**Candy lanzó un gruñido y rezó para que el horrible suplicio llegase a su fin.**

**Una vez en el depósito de cadáveres, Tate los llevó a un laboratorio poco iluminado, de paredes metálicas, y cerró la puerta con llave. Hunter abrió la cremallera desde dentro.**

**–****Gracias –le dijo a Tate mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a salir de la bolsa. La dobló y la colocó sobre una mesa.**

**Tate abrió uno de los cajones del armarito situado junto a la puerta.**

**–****De nada. Ahora, quítate la camisa y déjame que vea lo que te ha pasado.**

**–****Ya se curará.**

**Tate apretó la mandíbula con firmeza.**

**–****¿Y la infección qué?**

**Terrence lanzó una carcajada.**

**–****Los inmortales no mueren de una infección. ****Ninguna ****enfermedad puede afectarme.**

**–****Puede que no mueras, pero eso no quiere decir que no te duela y que no sane más rápido si la tratamos.**

**–****Dedicó una mirada a Terrence que decía bien a las claras que no iba a dejarse intimidar. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. Déjame curar esa herida.**

**Terrence abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo pero, si algo tenía claro, era lo testarudo que Tate podía**

**llegar a ser. Para no malgastar el tiempo, decidió obedecer… y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría quitarse el abrigo y la camisa a causa de los grilletes.**

**Con un suspiro de exasperación, dejó que la ropa colgase del brazo y se acercó de nuevo a la camilla para tumbarse y esperar a Tate apoyado sobre los codos. Mientras lo veía reunir el material necesario, escuchó cómo el corazón de Candy comenzaba a latir más rápido y su respiración se aceleraba. **

**Sintió el agudo interés que despertaba en ella la visión de su cuerpo. **

**Lo deseaba; y ese ávido deseo estaba causando estragos en él.**

**Se movió un poco, deseando que sus vaqueros fueran un par de tallas más grandes, ya que la tela negra estaba empezando a molestarle bastante debido a su erección.**

**Joder, había olvidado el dolor, tanto literal como alegórico, que sufría su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de una mujer atractiva. **

**Y ella ****era ****atractiva. Cómo no iba a serlo, con ese fascinante rostro élfico y esos**

**enormes ojos Verdes y…**

**Los ojos Verdes siempre habían sido su debilidad.**

**Aun sin mirarla, supo que se estaba humedeciendo esos labios exuberantes, del color de las ciruelas, y al imaginar su sabor se le quedó la garganta seca. Imaginaba cómo sería sentir su aliento sobre el rostro y su lengua contra la suya mientras la besaba.**

**¡Por los dioses! Y él creía que los romanos lo habían torturado… el trabajo del mejor de sus inquisidores había sido una minucia comparado con la agonía física y mental que la cercanía de Candy le estaba causando.**

**Pero lo que más lo trastornaba no era sentir sus ojos fijos en él, sino el hecho de que había llevado la situación admirablemente. La mayoría de las mujeres habrían chillado de terror al descubrir su naturaleza, o se habrían puesto a llorar.**

**O ambas cosas a la vez.**

**Pero ella había sobrellevado la experiencia con una valentía y un coraje que hacía mucho que no veía.**

**La chica le gustaba de verdad; y eso era lo que más lo sorprendía.**

**Candy dio un respingo cuando la mirada de Hunter se cruzó con la suya. Esos profundos ojos negros tan extraños se clavaron en ella e hicieron que se acalorara y se quedara sin aliento.**

**Estaba tumbado en la camilla con una pierna doblada y la otra colgando sobre el borde. Los estrechos vaqueros negros se pegaban a su poderoso y enorme cuerpo.**

**Y esos brazos tan musculosos…**

**Era un modelo de belleza masculina, todo fibra y músculos. Tenía los bíceps flexionados, ya que estaba apoyado sobre los codos, y el deseo de acercarse para acariciarlos era tan fuerte que casi le dolía el cuerpo. No tenía la más mínima duda de que serían duros como una roca y tendrían la textura del satén.**

**Sus hombros eran increíblemente anchos y los músculos que sobresalían hablaban de su fuerza, rapidez y agilidad. Sus pectorales y sus brazos estaban igual de desarrollados y definidos.**

**Y su vientre… ¡Oh Señor! Esos abdominales habían sido creados para dejar un reguero de besos húmedos sobre ellos.**

**De forma inconsciente, su mirada se deslizó por la delgada línea de vello de color castaño que comenzaba bajo su ombligo y descendía hasta desaparecer bajo los vaqueros. Por el tamaño del bulto que se apreciaba en los pantalones, Candy podía afirmar que estaba generosamente dotado y que su interés hacia ella era más que evidente.**

**Y eso avivó aún más su deseo.**

**El color dorado de su piel desafiaba las ideas que tenía acerca de los de su especie. ¿Cómo era posible**

**que un vampiro estuviera bronceado y su piel fuera tan incitante?**

**Pero más tentadora que la visión de los prominentes músculos, que pedían a gritos ser acariciados,**

**era la multitud de cicatrices que lo cubrían. Daba la sensación de haber sido atacado por un tigre enorme,**

**o de haber sido azotado con un látigo en algún momento de su vida.**

**O ambas cosas.**

**Hunter se echó hacia atrás cuando Tate se acercó y Candy vio un pequeño símbolo que parecía**

**haber sido grabado a fuego en su hombro izquierdo; un arco doble con una flecha. Se encogió mentalmente al imaginar lo mucho que le habría dolido y se preguntó si él lo habría consentido o si alguien lo había marcado en contra de su voluntad.**

**–****Me da la sensación, por tus cicatrices, de que tus amigos vampiros no te cuidan demasiado bien –le**

**dijo.**

**–****¿Tú crees? –replicó él.**

**–****¿Siempre es así de sarcástico? –preguntó Candy, dirigiéndose a Tate.**

**–****En realidad creo que contigo estaba siendo bastante agradable. –Tate estaba limpiando la horrible herida con alcohol. Preparaba la zona para inyectarle una dosis de anestesia local.**

**Hunter lo cogió por la muñeca antes de que pudiera clavarle la aguja.**

**–****No te molestes.**

**–****¿Por qué? –le preguntó Tate con el ceño fruncido.**

**–****No me hace efecto.**

**Candy se quedó boquiabierta.**

**Tate alargó el brazo para coger el material necesario y comenzar a suturar.**

**–****No puedes hacer eso –le dijo Candy, interrumpiéndolo–. Lo va a sentir todo.**

**–****Necesita que le cierre la herida –insistió Tate–. ¡Jesús! Si se le ven las costillas por el agujero.**

**–****Sigue –le dijo Terrence con una tranquilidad que dejó pasmada a Candy.**

**Petrificada, observó cómo Tate comenzaba a coser y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.**

**Hunter mantuvo la mandíbula firmemente apretada y no dijo nada.**

**Ella siguió observando el proceso. Se le encogía el corazón al pensar en el dolor que debía estar sufriendo.**

**–****¿No te duele? –le preguntó.**

**–****No –le contestó él con los dientes apretados.**

**Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo; sólo había que fijarse en las venas que se marcaban en su cuello y en el modo en que apretaba los puños.**

**–****Toma –le dijo, ofreciéndole de la mano–. Aprieta fuerte.**

**Terrence se quedó perplejo al sentir la suavidad de la mano de Candy bajo la suya. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado de aquel modo. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo un Cazador Oscuro que había olvidado lo que era la delicadeza.**

**Tate actuaba movido por la gratitud y un cierto sentido de la obligación.**

**Pero ella…**

**No había ningún motivo para que le diera la mano. Apenas si le había dicho dos palabras civilizadas y, sin embargo, allí estaba, cerca de él cuando nadie más lo habría hecho. La situación empezaba a despertar extraños sentimientos en él. Le daban ganas de protegerla. Y sentía una enorme ternura.**

**Pero no era sólo eso, había mucho más; una simple caricia de Amanda lo abrasaba y le llegaba al corazón.**

**Tragó saliva y se puso rígido. No podía dejar que se acercara demasiado. Candy era una criatura de luz y él procedía de las sombras.**

**Eran incompatibles.**

**–****Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que eres un vampiro? –preguntó ella.**

**–****Ya te lo he dicho –le dijo él con la mandíbula apretada–, no soy un vampiro. Soy un Cazador Oscuro.**

**–****¿Y cuál es la diferencia?**

**Terrence la miró con severidad.**

**–****La diferencia está en que no tengo por norma asesinar humanos, pero, si no dejas de interrogarme,**

**es posible que haga una excepción.**

**–****Eres una insoportable Criatura de la Noche.**

**–****Yo también te quiero.**

**Terrence le soltó la mano.**

**–****¡Ah, con que de eso se trata! –exclamó–. Sólo estaba tratando de consolarte. ¡No lo permita Dios!**

**Deberías dejar que la gente fuese amable contigo de vez en cuando.**

**Irritada, se dio cuenta de que Tate la miraba sorprendido.**

**–****¿No puedes cortarle el brazo, ya que estamos, para que pueda librarme de él?**

**Tate soltó un bufido.**

**–****Podría hacerlo, pero creo que lo necesitará. Antes te lo cortaría a ti.**

**–****¡Genial! ¿Pero qué eres tú, su Igor?**

**–****Te has equivocado de película –la corrigió Tate–. Igor era el lacayo de Frankenstein. Te refieres a Rendfield****8****. Y no, no soy Rendfield. Me llamo Tate Bennett; juez de primera instancia e instrucción****9 ****de este distrito.**

**–****Ya había imaginado lo de tu trabajo. Es bastante obvio, ya que estamos en un laboratorio muy frío, lleno de ****muertos****.**

**Tate alzó una ceja.**

**–****¿Y tú lo llamas sarcástico?**

**Hunter dio un respingo al sentir que Tate tiraba demasiado fuerte del hilo.**

**–****Lo siento –se disculpó Candy–. No lo distraeré más.**

**–****Te lo agradecería.**

**Una vez que Tate hubo finalizado, Hunter volvió a colocarse la camisa y el abrigo. Se bajó de la camilla dejando escapar un imperceptible siseo, el único indicio de que le dolía el costado.**

**El busca de Tate comenzó a sonar.**

**–****No tardaré. ¿Necesitáis algo, chicos?**

**–****Estoy bien –le contestó Terry–. Pero ella necesitará algo para desayunar y un teléfono.**

**Candy arqueó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Por qué la dejaba ahora utilizar el teléfono?**

**Tate limpió todo el desorden con rapidez.**

**–****El teléfono está en la pared del fondo. Marca el nueve para conseguir línea con el exterior. Cogeré algo de la cafetería y regresaré tan rápido como pueda. Quedaos aquí y cerrad la puerta con llave.**

**Tan pronto como se quedaron solos, Terry se movió para que ella pudiese sentarse en el banquillo**

**que había junto al teléfono. Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos, como si fuesen demasiado sensibles**

**a la luz de los fluorescentes.**

**–****Necesitamos un plan –le dijo en voz baja–. ¿No conocerás a alguien en la ciudad que sepa el modo de romper unos grilletes forjados por un dios griego?**

**Candy sonrió; se estaba acostumbrando a su sarcasmo.**

**–****En realidad, creo que conozco a alguien.**

**El rostro de Hunter se animó de inmediato. ¡Por el amor de Dios! El tipo era increíble cuando no estaba ladrando o frunciendo el ceño.**

**–****¿Una de tus hermanas?**

**–****Uno de sus amigos.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza.**

**–****Bien. Necesitamos hacerlo preferiblemente antes de la puesta de sol, o al menos no mucho después.**

**También tendrías que llamar a Ann y decirle que no se deje ver durante unos cuantos días.**

**–****Te recuerdo, por si se te ha olvidado, que no acepto órdenes de nadie. ¡Pero…! –exclamó, alzando la voz, antes de que él pudiese interrumpirla–… soy consciente de que todo esto me supera. No sabes cuánto odio toda esta basura sobrenatural. Así es que estoy deseando escucharte, pero será mejor que**

**comiences a comportarte como si te dirigieras a una persona, y no a una muñeca hinchable sin cerebro.**

**–****Sacó el anillo de Hunter del bolsillo y se lo devolvió–. Y otra cosa, necesito ir al baño ya.**

**Hunter soltó una carcajada.**

**–****A mí no me hace gracia –le espetó ella mientras lo observaba colocarse de nuevo el anillo en el dedo–.**

**¿Alguna sugerencia acerca de cómo podemos hacerlo sin que me muera de vergüenza en el proceso?**

**–****Eso no es lo peor, ¿qué sugieres para que no me arresten por estar en el aseo de señoras?**

**Ella le lanzó una mirada afilada.**

**–****Si crees que voy a entrar en el aseo de caballeros, olvídalo.**

**–****Entonces supongo que tendrás que aguantarte.**

**–****¡No pienso entrar en el aseo de caballeros!**

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Candy se encontraba en el aseo de caballeros maldiciendo a Hunter en voz baja.**

**–****Lo de comportarte como un tirano te sale de forma natural, ¿verdad?**

**–****Es lo que da sentido a mi vida –le contestó él, mientras le daba la espalda, con un tono de voz que denotaba su aburrimiento. Había doblado el brazo esposado hasta colocarlo tras su espalda para, de ese modo, permitir que Candy tuviese más libertad de movimientos.**

**Lo miró airada. Sentía la vejiga a punto de estallar, pero le resultaba muy difícil aliviarse, embutida entre él y la puerta del servicio. ¡Y todo porque Ann no se había acordado de sacar a su maldito perro!**

**Si salía de ésta iba a asesinar a su hermana. A matarla. ¡A descuartizarla!**

**–****¿Por qué tardas tanto? –le preguntó él con tono acusador.**

**–****No puedo hacerlo contigo ahí plantado.**

**–****¿Quieres que nos vayamos?**

**–****¡Espérate! Antes o después te tocará a ti y voy a disfrutar mucho viéndote sufrir.**

**Terrence se tensó ante sus palabras.**

**–****Nena, nunca podrías hacerme sufrir.**

**La frialdad de su voz la asustó.**

**Le llevó unos minutos más pero, finalmente, acabó. Sentía el rostro más acalorado que si se encontrara**

**en pleno ecuador durante una tarde de verano. Se lavó las manos intentado no mirar a Hunter.**

**–****Tienes papel higiénico pegado al zapato –le dijo él, mirándole los pies.**

**–****¡Vaya, cómo no! –exclamó ella–. ¿Algo más que consiga hacer esto aún más embarazoso para mí?**

**¿Qué te parece si pasas a un terreno más íntimo?**

**Una malvada sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos antes de que esa mirada oscura y penetrante descendiera hasta sus labios. Candy hubiese jurado que podía sentir su avidez, la profunda necesidad de tocarla.**

**Antes de que ella fuese consciente de sus intenciones, Terry le agarró la cabeza con la mano libre, le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y se inclinó para capturar sus labios.**

**Atónita, fue incapaz de pensar ni de moverse mientras los cálidos labios de Terry separaban los suyos.**

**El olor del cuero y el sabor del vampiro invadieron sus sentidos. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido a lo que estos labios le estaban provocando. El beso de Hunter era tórrido y feroz mientras la**

**mantenía fuertemente abrazada, asaltándola como un atracador a su víctima. Todas y cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo respondieron al instante. Un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios. ¡Cielos! El tipo**

**sabía besar. Y la sensación de ese sólido cuerpo contra el suyo era tan increíble que no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir saboreándolo.**

**La lengua de Hunter jugueteaba con la suya mientras esos firmes músculos se contraían bajo sus manos y, al rozarle accidentalmente los colmillos con la lengua, una descarga de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo.**

**Por primera vez desde que se había enterado de qué tipo de criatura era, empezó a resultarle atractiva**

**la idea de que le mordiera el cuello. Pero más sugestivo aun era pensar en él tendido en el duro y frío suelo, excitándola con todos esos poderosos músculos y ese cuerpo esbelto hasta que los dos se pusieran**

**a cien y acabaran sudorosos y extenuados.**

**Terrence se tensó al probar el primer bocado de ambrosia que se permitía en dos mil años. Al instante, fue consciente de todas esas curvas suaves y femeninas que se apoyaban contra su masculinidad; del**

**aroma a flores y sol que desprendía. Cosas que le habían sido arrebatadas hacía siglos.**

**Había magia en el beso de Candy. Y una pasión descontrolada y básica. La habían besado antes, pero Terrence sabía que nadie le había hecho sentir lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.**

**Con el cuerpo en llamas, le recorrió la espalda con la mano y la apretó aún más contra él. La deseaba con una intensidad que le era desconocida desde los días en que había sido mortal. **

**Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas acariciarla de los pies a la cabeza y pasar con suavidad los colmillos por su cuello y sus pechos.**

**Y sentirla agitarse entre sus brazos…**

**Cerrando los ojos, inhaló ese aroma dulce y femenino mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo, con una necesidad básica y ancestral que casi rayaba en el dolor.**

**Candy jadeó al sentir la mano de Hunter deslizarse por su costado, desde el pecho hasta la cintura, para rodear después su trasero. Nunca había dejado que un hombre la tocara de esa manera, pero el Hunter el Cazador Oscuro tenía algo a lo que era incapaz de resistirse. Cuando la aprisionó contra la pared con toda la fuerza de la pasión que sentía y se pegó a ella, creyó que iba a derretirse… literalmente. El roce de este torso contra su pecho le hacía ser más conciente de sus fuertes músculos.**

**Hunter le separó las piernas utilizando uno de sus muslos y lo alzó hasta presionarlo con su sexo,provocando que Candy se estremeciera aún más y que siseara de placer cuando él profundizó el insaciable**

**beso.**

**Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre para tenerlo más cerca mientras sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor.**

**¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con un indómito depredador como Hunter y acariciar todos esos músculos que se contraían cada vez que se movía?**

**Terry abandonó sus labios y trazó una húmeda senda con la lengua desde la boca hasta la oreja.**

**Candy sintió el roce de sus colmillos sobre el cuello y se estremeció. Sus pechos se hincharon aún más, anhelando sus caricias. Y, mientras tanto, él no dejaba de presionar el muslo entre sus piernas, haciéndola que ardiera aún más. Las rodillas se le aflojaron de tal manera que tuvo que apoyarse por**

**completo en él.**

**Súbitamente, alguien golpeó la puerta.**

**–****Eh, vosotros dos –se escuchó la voz de Tate y la puerta se abrió con un crujido–. Viene alguien.**

**El Cazador Oscuro se apartó de ella con un gruñido. Y Candy fue consciente, en ese momento, de lo que había hecho.**

**–****¡Por Dios! –jadeó–. ¡Acabo de besar a un vampiro!**

**–****¡Por los dioses! ¡Acabo de besar a una humana!**

**Candy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.**

**–****¿Te estás burlando de mí?**

**–****¡Chicos! –los llamó Tate de nuevo.**

**Hunter la tomó del brazo y la precedió al salir de los aseos. El conserje los miró de un modo raro, pero no dijo nada al entrar al baño una vez ellos salieron.**

**Tate los guió hasta su pequeño despacho, situado fuera del depósito.**

**Había un viejo escritorio de madera colocado junto a la pared del fondo, con dos sillas dispuestas**

**frente a él. Un sofá con una almohada y una manta pulcramente doblada ocupaba la pared de la derecha**

**y a la izquierda había unos cuantos archivadores metálicos. Tate le señaló el teléfono del escritorio y**

**los dejó para ir a atender sus asuntos.**

**Haciendo un esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder en los aseos y en lo estupendamente**

**bien que se había sentido abrazando a Hunter, llamó a Ann mientras él permanecía de pie a su lado.**

**Por supuesto, su hermana comenzó a echarle la bronca por no haber sacado al perro.**

**–****Vale –le contestó Candy, irritada–. Siento mucho que Terminator se meara en tu colcha nueva.**

**–****Seguro –le dijo Ann–. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasó anoche?**

**–****¿Cómo? ¿Es que tus habilidades psíquicas fallan? Fui atacada en tu casa por uno de tus colegas**

**vampiros.**

**–****¿¡Qué!? –gritó Ann–. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Candy alzó la vista hasta Terry y no supo muy bien qué decir. Físicamente estaba bien, pero él le había hecho algo extraño que no podía definir con palabras.**

**–****Sobreviví. Pero te están buscando, así que tienes que ocultarte en un lugar seguro durante un par de días.**

**–****Ni lo pienses.**

**Terrence le quitó el teléfono de las manos.**

**–****Escúchame, niñata. Tengo a tu hermana en mi poder y, si no sales de tu casa y desapareces durante los próximos tres días, me encargaré de que tu gemela desee que me hubieras obedecido.**

**–****Si la tocas, te atravesaré con una estaca.**

**Él soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura.**

**–****Será si consigues acercarte a mí. Ahora, sal de tu casa y deja que yo me encargue de esto.**

**–****¿Y Candy?**

**–****Está a salvo en tanto tú me obedezcas. –Le pasó el teléfono a Candy.**

**–****Anne –le dijo a su hermana con timidez.**

**–****¿Qué te ha hecho? –exigió saber Tabitha.**

**–****Nada –le contestó Candy con el rostro cada vez más ruborizado al pensar en el beso que habían**

**compartido. No le había hecho nada… salvo ponerla increíblemente cachonda.**

**–****Vale, escúchame –le dijo su hermana–. Voy a casa de Eric; reuniremos a los chicos y saldremos en tu busca.**

**–****¡No! –exclamó Candy cuando vio que la mirada oscura y furiosa de Hunter descendía hasta su**

**rostro. El corazón casi se le detuvo al recordar que podía escuchar a su hermana.**

**¿Puedes escucharla? ****–****le dijo, articulando las palabras con labios.**

**Él asintió.**

**Candy sintió un escalofrío.**

**–****Escúchame, Anne. Estoy bien. Haz lo que te dice, ¿vale?**

**–****No sé qué hacer.**

**–****Por favor, confía en mí.**

**–****Confío en ti, pero ¿y él? Joder, ni siquiera sé quién es.**

**–****Yo sí lo sé –le dijo–. Vete a casa de mamá; me mantendré en contacto, ¿de acuerdo?**

**–****De acuerdo –accedió Ann de mala gana–, pero si no escucho tu voz antes de esta noche a las**

**ocho, saldré de caza.**

**–****Muy bien, hablaremos entonces. Te quiero.**

**–****Yo también. –Candy colgó el auricular–. ¿Lo has oído?**

**Terry se inclinó sobre ella; se acercó tanto que Candy podía percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. La oscura mirada la inmovilizó.**

**–****Todos mis sentidos están ****extremadamente ****desarrollados. –Sus ojos descendieron hasta el pecho de Candy. Observó cómo se le endurecían los pezones por la intensidad de su mirada–. Puedo sentir cómo**

**tu corazón se acelera y tu sangre corre con más rapidez por tus venas mientras estás ahí sentada, preguntándote si voy a hacerte daño o no.**

**El tipo era ciertamente aterrador.**

**–****¿Lo harías? –susurró.**

**Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos.**

**–****¿Tú qué crees?**

**Candy mantuvo la vista fija en él, tratando de descubrir sus intenciones por sus gestos o su comportamiento.**

**Pero el tío era como un muro de ladrillos.**

**–****Si te soy sincera, no lo sé.**

**–****Eres más lista de lo que pensaba –le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.**

**Candy no supo qué contestarle. De modo que llamó al trabajo y les contó que estaba enferma y que se tomaba el día libre.**

**Hunter volvió a restregarse los ojos.**

**–****¿Te molestan las luces? –le preguntó ella.**

**Él bajó la mano.**

**–****Sí.**

**Candy recordó el comentario acerca de sus agudizados sentidos.**

**Antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier otra cosa, él cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.**

**–****Hola, Rosa. ¿Cómo está?****10**

**¿Español?****, pensó, perpleja. ¿Hablaba español correctamente?**

**Pero lo que resultaba más inquietante era escuchar el increíblemente atractivo sonido de su voz con aquel extraño acento.**

**–****Sí, bien. Necesito hablar con Nick, por favor.****11**

**Hunter sostuvo el teléfono apoyándolo entre el hombro y la mejilla, mientras se masajeaba la muñeca, donde el grillete le estaba dejando una marca rojiza. Candy se preguntó si se daría cuenta de la ferocidad**

**que reflejaban sus ojos cada vez que miraba los grilletes.**

**–****Oye, Nick –continuó hablando tras la pausa–. Necesito que recojas mi coche que está en la esquina de Iberville y Clay, y lo traigas a St. Claude. Puedes dejarlo en el estacionamiento reservado para los**

**médicos. –Dejó el grillete y volvió a coger el teléfono–. Sí, sé que es un asco trabajar para un imbécil como yo, pero no te olvides del sueldo y del resto de compensaciones. Ven a las tres y, una vez que dejes aquí el coche puedes irte a casa temprano.**

**Hizo una breve pausa y después continuó:**

**–****Coge el maletín del armario… Sí, ****ése****. Necesito que lo traigas y que lo dejes en el hospital, junto con mi juego de llaves de emergencia, a nombre de Tate Bennett. –Se tensó, como si el tal Nick hubiese**

**dicho algo que lo molestase–. Sí, puedes tomarte el día libre mañana, pero mantén el busca encendido y el móvil también, por si necesito algo.**

**Hunter soltó un gruñido.**

**–****Chico, no me cabrees. No olvides que sé dónde duermes. –Aunque las palabras fueron afiladas, estaba claro que en el fondo no eran más que una broma–. Vale, pero no se te ocurra volver a quemar el embrague. Nos vemos luego.**

**Candy lo miró y alzó una ceja mientras él colgaba el teléfono.**

**–****¿Quién es Nick?**

**–****El chico de los recados.**

**Ella lo miró boquiabierta.**

**–****¡Dios mío! ¿Acabas de responder una pregunta? Cielos, será mejor que llamemos urgentemente a Tate antes de que te desplomes muerto, o no-muerto, o lo que sea que os pase a los vampiros.**

**–****Ja, ja –le contestó Terry con una sonrisa.**

**Joder, cuando sonríe es un vampiro muy sensual…**

**–****¿Nick sabe lo que eres? –le preguntó.**

**–****Sólo las personas que necesitan saber lo que soy tienen esa información.**

**Candy sopesó su respuesta durante un instante.**

**–****Supongo que, en ese caso, me encuentro entre los privilegiados.**

**–****«Malditos» sería más apropiado.**

**–****No –dijo ella al analizarlo más a fondo–. Cuando dejas el sarcasmo de lado y no te comportas de forma terrorífica ni dictatorial, no resulta tan insoportable estar a tu lado. –Y añadió con malicia–: Claro**

**que, desde que te conozco, ésas han sido tus actitudes más habituales, exceptuando quizás un par de**

**ocasiones, de modo que… ¿quién soy yo para juzgarte?**

**El rostro de Hunter se suavizó.**

**–****No sé tú, pero yo necesito dormir. Ha sido una noche muy larga y estoy exhausto.**

**Candy también se encontraba bastante cansada pero, al observar el sofá de piel sintética, se dio cuenta de que no podrían dormir allí los dos juntos.**

**Hunter le dedicó una sonrisa.**

**–****Para ti el sofá; yo duermo en el suelo.**

**–****¿Podrás?**

**–****He dormido en sitios peores.**

**–****Sí, pero ¿no necesitas un ataúd?**

**Hunter la miró con una chispa de diversión en los ojos, pero no dijo nada al acercarse al sofá.**

**Candy no había hecho más que tumbarse cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar.**

**–****Esto es muy incómodo. No puedo dormir con el brazo colgando y además necesito un sofá el doble de largo que éste.**

**–****¿Y qué sugieres?**

**Agarró la manta y la almohada y se estiró en el suelo, a su lado.**

**Terrence se encogió cuando la cercanía de sus cuerpos le hizo ser consciente del calor que desprendía Candy. Lo peor era que para poder dormir con comodidad, tendría que pasarle el brazo por la cintura.**

**Como si fuesen amantes.**

**La idea lo atravesó y se clavó en su corazón con tal impacto que durante un minuto se olvidó de respirar.**

**En ese momento, recordó la última vez que había cometido el error de acercarse a una mujer y bajar la guardia. De forma involuntaria, acudieron a él las imágenes de la sangre y los recuerdos de un dolor brutal e interminable. **

**La sensación fue tan real que volvió a encogerse.**

**Eso es el pasado****, se dijo a sí mismo. ****Recuerdos que son historia.**

**Pero algunas cosas resultan imposibles de olvidar****. Y ni siquiera un hombre con poderes psíquicos hiperdesarrollados podía enterrarlas.**

**No pienses en lo que sucedió.**

**No era momento para recordar. Tenía que ser práctico. Desiderius iría tras él en cuanto cayera la noche**

**y, si quería salvar a Candy y a su hermana, tendría que estar bien despierto y alerta.**

**Cerró los ojos y se obligó a relajarse.**

**Hasta que Candy se movió y su trasero le rozó la entrepierna.**

**Terrence apretó los dientes. Se sentía a punto de estallar en llamas tan sólo por el aroma a rosas que desprendía. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer… Tanto tiempo desde que se atreviera**

**a cerrar los ojos con una mujer a su lado…**

**La necesidad era una puta traicionera. Pero ya había aprendido la lección mientras luchaba contra**

**los romanos. Tragó saliva y se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco. No había nada en su pasado que fuese**

**digno de recordar. Nada, excepto un sufrimiento tan hondo que, aún después de dos mil años, lo dejaba**

**postrado de rodillas.**

**Concéntrate****, se dijo, echando mano de su firme entrenamiento militar. ****Es hora de descansar.**

**Candy se tensó cuando Terry se movió y se acomodó tras ella. Cuando le pasó el brazo por encima**

**se le aceleró el corazón. Ese cuerpo fuerte y esbelto presionaba su espalda de un modo muy inquietante.**

**Miró fijamente su mano, que yacía delante de su rostro. Terry tenía dedos largos y elegantes;**

**dedos que podrían pertenecer a un artista o a un músico. Dios santo, resultaba muy duro recordar**

**que no era un hombre en realidad.**

**¡Estás acostada con un vampiro!**

**No. Es un Cazador Oscuro. ****Aunque todavía no tenía muy clara la diferencia. Pero ya lo aclararía. Encontraría**

**el modo de hacerlo.**

**Durante horas, permaneció tendida, escuchando la respiración de Terry. Supo el momento exacto**

**en el que por fin se quedó dormido, ya que sintió cómo su brazo se relajaba y la respiración sobre su cuello se hizo más pausada.**

**Escuchaba los ruidos de la gente que iba y venía por el pasillo del despacho de Tate y las voces de**

**los conserjes, informando a través del sistema de megafonía o llamando a los doctores. Poco después**

**del mediodía, Tate le trajo el almuerzo, pero ella no quiso que despertara a Hunter. Se comió la mitad**

**del sándwich y continuó echada en el suelo, preguntándose cómo podría sentirse tan segura junto a un**

**vampiro al que apenas conocía.**

**Giró con cuidado para quedar tendida de espaldas y poder observarlo. Era magnífico. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos mientras dormía y sus facciones tenían un encanto muy juvenil. Observó su boca y recordó**

**el sabor y las poderosas sensaciones que había despertado en ella cuando se posó en su cuello. El recuerdo de aquel beso aún abrasaba sus labios y la hacía estremecerse. La habían besado en más ocasiones**

**de las que podía recordar, pero ningún hombre había conseguido que sintiera aquello. El roce de la boca de Terry sobre la suya había incendiado su cuerpo.**

**¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía Terry que despertaba su deseo hasta extremos casi dolorosos en contra de su voluntad? ¿Tendría algo que ver con sus poderes de inmortal?**

**Ella no era una ninfómana. Llevaba una vida sexual saludable y muy normal, no demasiado esporádica pero tampoco excesiva. Aun así, cada vez que lo miraba deseaba tocar su piel, sus labios, su pelo…**

**¿Qué le estaba pasando?**

**Destiérralo de tu mente. ****Cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar desde el cien hacia atrás.**

**Cuando llegó a menos sesenta, se dio cuenta de que era inútil.**

**Con un suspiró, alargó el brazo de modo inconsciente y comenzó a juguetear con el anillo que él llevaba**

**de nuevo en la mano. Antes de darse cuenta sus dedos estaban entrelazados.**

**Terrence murmuró en sueños y se acurrucó más contra ella. Candy abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió su cálido aliento en el cuello y su erección presionándole perturbadoramente la cadera. Él**

**le apretó la mano con fuerza un momento antes de abrazarla hasta rodearla por completo con su cuerpo.**

**Susurró algo en una lengua extraña y se quedó quieto, aún dormido profundamente.**

**El corazón de Candy latía desbocado. Nadie la había abrazado nunca de ese modo. De forma tan posesiva; tan completa. Se sentía protegida, rodeada por su fuerza. Lo más extraño de todo era que, en el fondo, le gustaba la situación mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.**

**Finalmente se quedó dormida, acurrucada entre sus brazos.**

**Candy se despertó y sintió que la pierna de Terry descansaba entre sus muslos y que una de sus manos, que parecía quemarla con su contacto, vagaba bajo su sudadera, acariciándole el estómago. **

**La estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que le costaba trabajo respirar.**

**–****Te he echado de menos –susurró con ternura, segundos antes de deslizar la mano bajo el sujetador**

**y rodearle el pecho.**

**Candy dejó escapar un siseo de placer al sentir que sus dedos la acariciaban trazando lentos círculos, despertando su deseo y marcándola como si se tratase de un hierro candente. Le costaba un enorme**

**esfuerzo permanecer tendida de costado y no darse la vuelta para besarlo.**

**–****Theone –jadeó Terrence dulcemente.**

**–****¡Eh! –exclamó ella. Al llamarla por el nombre de otra persona se había sentido ofendida hasta el alma. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Si quería meterle mano, joder, ya podría recordar con quién estaba–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**Terrence se tensó al despertarse por completo y abrir los ojos. Fue consciente del pecho suave y cálido**

**que estaba acariciando e, inmediatamente después, de un dolor punzante que le exigía buscar un alivio inmediato.**

**¡Mierda!**

**Apartó la mano como si se hubiese quemado.**

**¿Qué coño estaba haciendo?**

**Su trabajo era protegerla, ****no ****tocarla. Y menos aún cuando parecía encajar a la perfección entre sus brazos. La última vez que había cometido ese error con una mujer le había costado el alma.**

**Candy percibió la confusión en el rostro de Hunter mientras se separaba de ella y se incorporaba**

**hasta quedar sentado.**

**–****¿Quién es Theone? –preguntó.**

**El odio llameó en sus ojos.**

**–****Nadie.**

**Vale, no le gustaba mucho la tal Theone cuando estaba despierto, pero hacía un momento Terrence se puso en pie despacio y la ayudó a levantarse.**

**–****No tenía intención de dormir tanto. Casi está anocheciendo.**

**–****¿Lo tuyo con el sol es algún tipo de conexión psíquica extraña?**

**–****Puesto que mi vida se rige por su presencia o su ausencia, sí. –Tiró de ella mientras se dirigía hacia**

**la puerta–. Entonces, ¿conoces a alguien que puede ayudarnos a librarnos de esto?**

**–****Sí. Deberían estar en casa, ¿quieres que llame para comprobarlo?**

**–****Sí.**

**Candy se acercó al escritorio, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Grace Alexander.**

**–****Hola, Gracie –la saludó tan pronto como Grace cogió el auricular–. Soy Candy. ¿Vais a estar en casa esta noche? Necesito pediros un favor.**

**–****Claro. Mis suegros estarán aquí un rato, pero así los niños estarán entretenidos. ¿Quieres pedirme…?**

**–****Por teléfono no. No tardaremos.**

**–****¿Quiénes? –preguntó Grace.**

**–****Iré con un amigo, si no te importa.**

**–****No, para nada.**

**–****Gracias. Hasta ahora. –Y colgó el teléfono.**

**–****Vale –le dijo a Terry–. Viven pasando St. Charles. ¿Conoces el lugar?**

**Antes de que él contestara, Tate entró en el despacho con un maletín negro en la mano.**

**–****Hola –le dijo a Terrence–. Suponía que ya estarías despierto. Un chico llamado Nick vino hace un par de horas y dejó esto para ti.**

**–****Gracias –le contestó Hunter mientras cogía el maletín. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y lo abrió.**

**A Candy casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al ver el contenido: dos pistolas pequeñas, una repetidora, un par de pistoleras, un móvil, tres navajas de aspecto peligroso y unas gafas de sol pequeñas y de cristales muy oscuros.**

**–****Tate –le dijo Terrence, con un tono tan amistoso que extrañó a Candy–, tú sí que vales.**

**–****Espero que Nick no haya olvidado nada.**

**–****No, no. Lo ha pillado todo.**

**Candy alzó una ceja ante ese lenguaje tan informal, en un hombre con una voz tan profunda y seductora.**

**Tate se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó.**

**Candy observó cómo se colocaba las pistoleras alrededor de las caderas, quitaba el cargador y metía**

**una bala en cada una de las armas. Acto seguido, les puso el seguro, las hizo girar en ambas manos**

**y las metió en las fundas, de modo que el abrigo las mantuviera ocultas.**

**Después, cogió una navaja automática y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Las otras dos**

**fueron a parar a los bolsillos del abrigo antes de que asegurara el móvil y la PDA al cinturón.**

**Candy volvió a alzar una ceja ante semejante arsenal.**

**–****Pensaba que bastaba una estaca de madera para matar a un vampiro.**

**–****Una estaca de madera en el corazón acabaría con cualquiera. Y si no lo hace, sal corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo –dijo Hunter suavemente–. Vuelvo a decirle, señora, que ve usted demasiada**

**televisión. ¿Es que no tienes vida?**

**–****Sí, al contrario de lo que te ocurre a ti, tengo una vida felizmente aburrida en la cual nadie intenta**

**matarme. ¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta, y quiero que siga siendo así cuando salga de ésta.**

**El humor chispeó en los ojos de Terry.**

**–****Muy bien, entonces vamos a ver a tus amigos para que nos separen, de modo que puedas recuperar**

**tu aburrida vida y yo pueda volver a tomar las riendas de mi peligrosa existencia.**

**Recorriéndola de arriba abajo con una mirada ardiente y lujuriosa, se pasó la lengua por los colmillos y se colocó las gafas de sol.**

**El pulso de Candy se aceleró. Con esas gafas de sol, su apariencia de poeta romántico resultaba aún más intensa. Y le estaba costando la misma vida no regresar a sus brazos y exigirle que la besara de nuevo.**

**Hunter cogió la mano de Candy, la ocultó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, junto con la suya –para ocultar los grilletes– y la guió hasta el exterior del despacho de Tate y a lo largo del pasillo del hospital.**

**Mientras caminaba, percibió el modo de andar, ligero y ágil, de Hunter. Su elegancia. El tipo se desenvolvía con una gracia innata. Había desarrollado unos andares arrogantes y peligrosos que llamaban**

**la atención de toda mujer que pasara a su lado. Pero él no parecía ser consciente de la atracción que ejercía y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la salida posterior.**

**Una vez en el oscuro estacionamiento, Candy dejó escapar un silbido al ver un Lamborghini Diablo**

**en uno de los aparcamientos para empleados. La luz de la farola se reflejaba sobre la chapa negra y lo rodeaba con una especie de halo. Normalmente, pasaba por completo de los coches, pero el Lamborghini**

**siempre había sido una excepción.**

**Debía ser de uno de los cirujanos.**

**O eso pensaba hasta que Hunter se acercó a él.**

**–****¿Qué haces? –le preguntó.**

**–****Abriendo mi coche.**

**Candy lo miró boquiabierta.**

**–****¿Este coche es tuyo?**

**–****No –le contestó con ironía–. He sacado la llave para robarlo.**

**–****Por Dios –jadeó–. ¡Debes estar forrado!**

**Terry se bajó las gafas de sol y la miró, furioso, por encima de los cristales.**

**–****Es sorprendente lo mucho que puedes ahorrar durante dos mil años.**

**Candy parpadeó mientras su cerebro registraba la información. ¿En serio podía tener…?**

**–****¿De ****verdad ****eres tan viejo? –le preguntó con escepticismo.**

**Él asintió.**

**–****En julio cumplí dos mil ciento ochenta y dos años, para ser exactos.**

**Amanda se mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba la mirada por el fantástico cuerpo de Terry.**

**–****Tienes una pinta estupenda para ser tan viejo. Yo no te habría echado más de trescientos.**

**Terry soltó una carcajada mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura.**

**Ella no pudo evitar que el diablillo que llevaba dentro saliera a la luz en ese momento para tomarle el**

**pelo.**

**–****¿Sabes una cosa? Dicen que los tíos que compran estos coches lo hacen para compensar una ****equipación**

**–****dijo mientras sus ojos descendían por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y se detenían en la protuberancia que se apreciaba bajo los vaqueros– pequeña.**

**Él alzó una ceja y la miró con una sonrisilla cálida y traviesa mientras abría la puerta.**

**Antes de que Candy sospechara lo que iba a hacer, se acercó a ella y, abrumándola con su poder y aroma masculinos, le cogió la mano apresada por el grillete y la apretó contra su hinchado miembro.**

**No. Allí no había que compensar nada.**

**Terry bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído:**

**–****Si aún no lo tienes muy claro…**

**Se quedó sin respiración al sentirlo bajo la mano. Eso no era un calcetín.**

**Terrence la miró a los labios y atrapó su rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Candy supo en ese instante que iba a besarla de nuevo.**

**¡Sí, por favor!**

**–****Toc, toc –se escuchó la voz de Desiderius desde las sombras.**


	4. Chapter 3

Mil disculpas , he estado enferma, los medicamento que me aplicaron me duerme y no puedo concentrarme, ahora me encuentro ya mas lucida así que me tienen de regreso, terminare ahora lo ya pendiente he intentare seguir con lo nuevo, así que aquí me tienen para un rato más dando que decir... besos y gracias por sus comentarios y aprecio de todo corazón que lean mis adaptaciones . Azulvioleta23.


End file.
